


You're My King and I'm Your Lionheart

by chetvero



Series: Stuck in Gravity [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Flashbacks, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Siblings, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chetvero/pseuds/chetvero
Summary: Set after the events of "Now orbiting Kadara".Story of Scott's life suddenly turned from some romance novel into a full-blown drama.Flashbacks, introspections, lots of angst and politics.Name of the story and series are lines from songs by "Of Monsters and Men".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're My King and I'm Your Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512722) by hedera_helix. 

“You know, I’m kind of glad those guys kidnapped you.” Scott took a sip from the bottle and gave it back to Reyes. 

“Meaning “You totally deserved it, asshole” or there’s more to it?” Reyes looked content and, probably, was a bit drunk, though Scott could never tell for sure. 

“Well, if not for all this kidnapping story, you’d still pretend that we are just friends with benefits,” Ryder explained, suddenly realising that he was definitely drunk. He hugged Reyes tighter and moved slightly to make them both comfortable. View from the window was breathtaking – bright lights of Kadara Port somewhere below and even brighter stars in the darkness of the sky above. 

“And now you’ve occupied my place and make me think how to reconcile your pilot and chief engineer” Reyes complained, but still wrapped their blanket tighter. 

They probably looked strange – sitting by the wall window in a tiny bedroom, neglecting comfortable bed. But Reyes didn’t seem surprised when he found Scott in that corner returning from the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey. He just got into the Scott’s blanket nest and snuggled into warm embrace. 

“I did offer to stay at my place, you know,” Scott smiled. “But, if you insist, I’m ready to vacate the premises.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Reyes snorted. “Especially since your pants are in my washing machine.” 

“I didn’t mean to bother you with Gil, Kallo and everything else, sorry.” Scott said after a pause. He knew that Reyes was not seriously berating but still wanted to say something. “You have your hands full without me and my troubles, I know” 

“I’m totally fine with having my hands full of you.” Reyes must’ve caught himself on sounding too affected, so he grinned and continued. “And as I get lots of free intel on Initiative, benefits are all mine.” 

“You are ridiculous, you know it? Do you conduct your Charlatan affairs like this too? Kind of “Minions, we must save these poor angaran orphans, because… Their meat is delicious!” 

“Something like that, yes,” Reyes laughed and gulped his whiskey. “And angara don’t have orphans, not even a word for it” 

“Someone improved his Shelesh, I see?” 

“I’m good with languages, can do nothing about it” 

“You are good with a lot of things” Scott brought his nose close to the top of Reyes’ head and took a deep breath. “Come on, I’m serious, how did you, for example, explain sending transport to pick up Remi Tamayo?” 

“Well, I don’t need to explain anything, that’s the idea. And, if you must know, it was a favour to a certain Pathfinder” 

“Oh, you are using me as a cover for your good deeds?” 

“Look, our union is rubbing off on you – you are getting brighter every day.” He gave Scott whiskey back. “By the way, if the offer is still standing, I’m ready to occupy your place for a prolonged pyjama party.” 

Scott held his breath and moved to look into his eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Yep. Even took the liberty to get packed. And if I dare to ask – anywhere but Voeld, please.” 

“Your criminal empire is getting self-sustained?” Ryder tried to mask his joy with a witty comment. “Are we going to send it to college soon?” 

“You see, Ryder, even if I really wanted, planet’s economy can’t rely on espionage, murders and plundering only.” Reyes brought Scott’s hand to his warm dry lips. “We’ve been developing industry for two years now. Mining, agriculture, infrastructural projects. That’s workplaces, all legal, by the way. And workplaces mean all the rest – services, entertainment, bureaucracy, you know? Milky Way currency has a more solid basis in Andromeda now, not only threats and promises.” 

“Sounds like your kingdom is standing on the verge of democratic elections” Scott intended it to be a joke, but Reyes just gave him an enigmatic smirk. “Well, tell me about your legal business” 

“Let me think… How about this – somebody stole some genetic materials from Nexus for me…” 

“Totally legal, yeah,” Scott interrupted. 

“Let me finish, will you?” Reyes fidgeted making himself comfortable and Scott felt surprisingly soft hairs on his nape. “Well, not quite legally, but I obtained something that Nexus was not even using.” 

“Is it so hard just to say what you were about to?” 

Soft silky nape was driving Scott crazy. He wanted to give it a kiss or lick even, but decided against it. The thought of disturbing relaxed and warm Reyes just to get access to his nape seemed cruel. 

“We are breeding dogs.” 

“Sorry, what?” Scott repeated, dumbfounded. “Dogs?” 

“Angara are crazy about them” Reyes was pleased with the effect made. “I think that’s because they have the same level of emotional responsiveness.” 

“Eww!” Scott giggled. 

“It’s your fault that I’m telling the truth all the time” Reyes was absentmindedly drawing figures on Scott hip. “I have empirical evidence – presented first puppy to Keema. That’s something, you should see it. She loves that creature more than me. To be honest, even more that her mothers and siblings all together. Keeps carrying it around and doesn’t let it go off her hands. And we are not talking about some chihuahua, it’s a full grown 3-month-old Labrador.” 

Scott laughed and Reyes turned, bracing himself against the glass. He was now facing Ryder and nuzzled up his cheek. 

“Aya will turn to a one big dog park in no time, believe me.” Reyes continued after Scott finally broke the kiss. “Keema is positive that this will be the hottest trend among the angaran beau-monde. Even Tann will get himself some Pekingese, I bet.” 

Scott mood darkened on a mention of his boss and of course Reyes noticed. 

“What’s up, love?” He asked and smoothed Scott’s brow. “Tell me.” 

“I’m scared, Reyes,” he admitted but it didn’t make him feel any better. “I’m scared for you. Tann’s been grilling me about Charlatan identity. Said that I’m spending more time on Kadara than on any other planet and so on. He knows something, Reyes. And intends to learn more.” 

“So, we shall explain him that curiosity killed the cat.” 

“Nexus is turning into second Omega, Reyes. Voeld now is not one big chunk of ice, but still kind of unfriendly. And with huge population of local angaras. Elaaden – same shit, only hot as hell. Not to mention krogans who are not extremely happy with the Initiative. Eos is fine, though kett are still hiding in every spot available. Meridian is not a piece of cake either. Colonists are staying on Nexus, because golden worlds are not so golden after all. They want Kadara, but Tann can’t give it to them. And Charlatan – don’t want to.” 

“Well, I can’t say I don’t want to” Reyes gave him his sweetest smile. “I do, but for the right price. And your outpost is thriving, isn’t it?” 

“That’s the point, Reyes. That’s my outpost, Initiative has nothing to do with it, that’s your gift to me. You separate Kadara and me from the Nexus with it. You are playing with fire, Reyes.” 

Reyes moved to kiss away the frown from Scott's furrowed brows. 

“While Charlatan exists, Initiative can do nothing on Kadara” Scott returned the kiss and then went further – tip of the nose, old scar from the broken cheekbone. “The conclusion is obvious and I really don’t like it.” 

“Then don’t make such conclusions, Pathfinder” 

“I wish I could just get you on Tempest and go away from all of this as far as possible,” Scott decided to be honest for a change. “From Nexus, from Tann. With you.” 

“Me too,” Reyes said. “And I’m working on it.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing. You misheard, darling” He smiled mischievously and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Everything will be fine, Scott, I promise. Just believe me, OK?” 

“I do.” 

*** 

He did believe. Unconditionally, like a child believes his parents, not digging into details. 

Until, one day (or night, if it even mattered in space) pale as a dead pyjak Cora appeared at the doors of the captain's cabin. 

“Ryder…” She coughed, losing her voice out of sudden. “You must see something.” 

He thought, that something is wrong with Sara, or with one of the outposts. Or they had just another kett flagship on their toes. But Cora chose long way – not to the bridge or terminal, but to a monitor in a crew quarters. On the monitor there was a frozen image of extremely self-satisfied Tann. Behind him stood Kandros and some blue-eyed woman, seemingly nervous. 

Cora made sure that Scott’s attention is focused on the screen and signalled Liam to start the video. 

“It’s yesterday’s news,” she said avoiding to look at Scott. “There was a live broadcast from Nexus and… Kadara.” 

“Kadara? Is something wrong with Ditaeon?” 

Liam just shook his head. Scott looked over the room and only Jaal, who was looking odd somehow, met his gaze. The rest of the team, even Vetra, stubbornly averted their eyes. Drak was sitting at his bed, staring at his own hand. Suvi, Kallo and Gil were probably on their working stations. 

“Shit, I can’t stand it...” mumbled PeeBee and made a beeline to the exit. 

Scott at last understood, what exactly was wrong with Jaal. His face was wet with tears, huge beautiful eyes red and puffed. 

Confused, he returned his attention to the monitor, hoping for some answers. He noticed some bright spot out of the corner of his eye – that was Lexi, silently standing in the door frame. 

“I’m happy to give our dear audience wonderful news,” Tann all but cooed. “The efforts of Initiative head office finally paid off! Charlatan, the commander of outlaws and pirates, who managed to snaked their way to the Initiative, yesterday was found dead in Kadara Badlands.” 

Picture on the screen changed to a view of a crystal-clear lake with some rocks and oddly looking tree-like mushroom or mushroom-like tree, Scott was not sure. The only element sticking out of pastoral picture was the smoking frame of some unrecognisable vehicle. 

Scott felt a bile rising up this throat. 

“For a long time, we observed and collected information” Tann continued with all seriousness. “And now we can be 100 percent sure to say that behind the mask of so-called Charlatan hid one of the exiles, Initiative ex-pilot, Reyes Vidal.”

“How did you get this information, Director?” cut in cold and professional voice of Kery. “It was strongly believed before that Charlatan is current leader of Kadara port, Keema Dohrgun” 

“Oh, Keri, pirates are not known for loyalty and morale, are they? Greed – that’s what moves these people. Some of the Charlatans, or should I say Mr. Vidal, confidants couldn’t say no to our generous proposal and betrayed his boss. And other criminal group from Kadara, as soon as true Charlatan identity was revealed, made all the dirty work for us. Ahem…” 

He abruptly stopped, understanding that slipped out of the role of unbiased judge. Kandros visibly changed expression but said nothing. 

“I mean, that Charlatan tried his own medicine in the end. We, of course, were going to provide proper court trial, but…” 

The picture changed again – now it was the throne room in ex-Outcasts headquarters. 

Keema was sitting tall and proud, though her face was tear-strained. Chubby yellow dog laid at her feet and stared straight into the camera with the sad eyes. 

“I… Had no idea,” she said and her voice lacked any emotion. “I never knew, that Reyes is Charlatan. He is my friend, was my… Leave me alone, I have nothing more to say” 

Tann again. 

“You asked me, Keri, why we are so sure of our conclusions, and I will be glad to give you answer, because, as you know, the Initiative is based on honesty and transparency. Charlatan body was brought to Nexus to be thoroughly examined. All the evidence we have, we are ready to bring on the first demand.” He smiled again. “As for the rumours about the connection… Connection of Mr. Vidal and the Human Pathfinder, Scott Ryder, here I’m not going to give any comments. I don’t trust rumours and my deep conviction is that the hero of our cluster can have nothing in common with some criminal scum. As we all know, Ryder is too busy to have affairs, he has warfare with Kett.” 

He laughed at his own joke like it was funny. Behind him Kandros rolled his eyes. 

“They were seen together on Kadara often.” Keri had no intention to leave this topic. 

“Never been there, you know. And besides, as I’ve heard, what happens on Kadara, stays on Kadara.” 

He laughed again, and Kandros moved his mandibles displaying some kind of turian embarrassment. 

“Anyway, we expect to settle up the issues with Collective in the nearest future, with the help of our Angaran allies, of course and to set Kadara free. This wonderful and rich planet had seen lots of troubles from the worst of our people and our mission is to make Kadara great again!” 

Liam switched the monitor off. Scott closed his eyes and rubbed them with his suddenly cold finders. 

“We are going back to Nexus,” he said and didn’t recognise his own voice. No one said a word. 

Jaal came closer and hugged him with his full strength. Scott’s heart missed a beat, and he asked almost inaudibly: “Don’t.” 

Angara nodded and stepped back. Scott looked around, just to find that his team still averted their eyes. He turned and went back to his quarters. 

He started with the letters – looked through the latest (nothing special, no dark prophecies or hints, usual chatting), send some – to Reyes, Keema, even Crux, who once mailed her gratitude for his assistance. He got the answer only from Keema – short, and unfair, and unbearable answer: “I’m so sorry” 

No period, like she didn’t have the strength to put it. 

So sorry. 

“_Scott,_” it was SAM and Scott didn’t even understand, if the voice came from outside. “_You are currently under great stress because of the news about Mr. Vidal. This is expected reaction in such traumatizing situation, but I strongly recommend you to try to avoid any further actions until we arrive to the Nexus. It may provoke more negative effects. Please, try to get some sleep_” 

Scott gave a look to an unmade bed and realised that he can’t even get close to it, let alone sleep there. 

“_You don’t need to sleep here,_” SAM sounded, like his was reading his thoughts, or maybe he really was? “_You need to find a place where you’ll feel safe enough. I’ll help you to fall asleep_” 

He left his quarters, slowly made it up the ladder, like in deep slumber and went straight to the escape pod. 

“PeeBee,” he called through the closed door, “let me in.” 

She opened immediately, dragged him inside and hugged. 

“Hold on, Ryder, OK?” She whispered, “Please, just hold on. We are here for you.” 

He let SAM to turn him off on PeeBee’s bed, with his head on her lap.

***

He awoke in his empty and lifeless Nexus quarters, absolutely exhausted. SAM informed him, that he slept for 19 hours, 12,4 of which – here, in this room, brought by Liam and Vetra. He said that Sara tried to contact him, but SAM had convinced her to stay on Eos. And that he would tell him where Reyes body is, only if Scott wouldn’t go there alone. Scott promised, of course, and then, of course, went all alone. 

Very determined-looking Liam was already waiting for him near the closed door of the morgue.

“You shouldn’t go in there, Ryder,” Liam said with quiet steel in his voice, putting one hand on Scott’s chest. Scott tried to get past, and he grabbed Ryder’s hand to stop him. “I’ve seen Harry and he said… It’s bad, really bad. All that’s left – a burned skeleton and it’s all broken” 

Scott took a sharp breath and jerked trying to wrestle out of Liam’s hold. 

“Four ribs, radial bones, collar bone, hip bones, right eye pit,” Kosta recite monotonously, holding Scott with his both hands now. “Jaw is broken too. Looks like he encountered group of very angry krogans. You really shouldn’t see it.” 

“But… How did they know that it’s... it’s him?” Scott asked with some stupid and irrational hope, that Liam would just give him surprised “Really, how do we even know that?!” and then they would just go to the nearest bar to celebrate. And then he would receive a message. From Reyes, definitely, with some filthy joke, and apology for the delay, asking not to worry too much. 

“Vehicle burned out, except for trunk and… Scott, it was all covered in blood.” Liam swallowed hard. “It looks like they cut his throat. And we found dog tags on the body. He’s a pilot… was a pilot, they have the same rules as in the military. Dog tags are original” 

“He never wore them,” Scott said stubbornly, but Kosta just shook his head. 

“You didn’t search his pockets, did you? His file, biometrics and scans were corrupted during the Uprising, but blood, bones and… all the rest were compared with the DNA sample from aviation DB. Checked his height, weight and age. It matched.” 

Ryder felt himself getting sick, and didn’t try to break free any more. He heavily leaned on Liam, bruising his shoulder with iron grip. 

“You know, I am not his biggest fan and never understood your… relationship.” Liam continued, “but you are my friend and I love you. And I won’t let you go in there. Even he didn’t deserve that shit.” 

Scott didn’t have any strength to argue, he pushed himself from Liam's chest, like in a swimming pool, stepped back – slowly, like he really was underwater. His ears rang, and something sharp and painful set in his chest. He found himself falling to one knee, tried to stand up and failed.

Metal floor suddenly was all too close and then all that was left was the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is coping, drinking and avoiding Lexi.

“Come on, Cora, he’ll be fine, I’m assuring you.” Ryder heard Doctor Carlyle’s voice, but opted not to open his eyes yet. “Nobody died from a little blood pressure jump, SAM fixed everything in no time. Just look at him - what a cute pink cherub, pretending to be asleep.” 

He had no choice but to smile and open his eyes, just to see the doctor's broad back and Cora’s apologetic smile. 

“Hi there,” Cora sat on his bed and brushed off long fringe from her face. “How are you feeling?” 

“Amazing,” he smiled at her. “You know that’s my favourite thing to do - stay in bed and do nothing.” 

“Harry said, by the protocol after such incidents he should hold you here for at least 24 hours, but. Let's say, that if we get out here really-really fast, he’ll give it a go-by.” 

“Is there an emergency?” Scott sat up on his bed, radiating eagerness to escape med bay ASAP. 

“Director Tann is leaving for Meridian today, to discuss Karada situation and upcoming elections with Angaran delegation, so you should get his approval for a PTO while he’s here.” 

“Tell me, did you plot this bold plan along with my doctor? So I could once again stay in bed and do-nothing whole week?” She rolled her eyes on Scott. “You are a real friend, Cora. Give me a hug?” 

“Dream on,” she gracefully got on her feet, demonstrating perfect shape, and handed Scott his boots. “And we don’t want to get you all excited, Harry said we should be careful with your precious health.” 

“If I were to choose someone to take care of my health that would be you.” He laced his shoes and stretched to get blood going. His own body seemed heavy, numb and unresponsive. “Lead the way.” 

***

All the monitors in headquarters were streaming the broadcast from Kadara - lake shore with the burned vehicle, terraforming reports, Keema, and then it went all over from the start. Scott’s good mood evaporated in no time. 

“You do understand, that I’m gonna lose my shit, right?” He asked, glaring at smiling director’s assistant. Scott was fully aware, that she had nothing to do with any of this and probably didn’t even know, but still fought with the idea to strangle her. 

“I’ve already seen Tann myself,” Cora crossed arms on her chest. “He said that, quote ‘will be discussing such delicate matters with the Pathfinder only’”.

“Fucker, he’s doing it on purpose,” Scott muttered through clenched teeth and the assistant smile faltered. 

Cora turned Scott to look him in the eyes: “You need some rest, Scott. Just a few days to get yourself together. Or you’ll just get us all killed on the next mission.” 

“Oh, so you are worried about yourself?” Scott was grateful, he was sure that Cora’s compassion would be the last straw. 

“Well, someone should, you know,” she patted his shoulder and smiled. “Come on, you can do it.” 

Tann even got out of his desk to greet them. 

“Ah, here is our Pathfinder! I’m always glad to see you in my humble office.” He made stiff smile. “Your second-in-command informed me, that you wanted to take some days-off and I must say, I’m deeply worried. What happened, are you feeling unwell?” 

Judging from Cora’s expression, grinding of Scott’s teeth was more than audible. 

“Thanks, director, I’m fine. But my doctor and SAM recommended some retreat to decrease the levels of stress. You see, the person I deeply care about, was brutally murdered.” 

“Oh, yes, of course” director flung up his hands. “You must be talking about your late father.” 

“Did you arrange his death too? I must’ve missed something.” 

“I have no idea, what are you talking about, Ryder.” Tann’s fake hospitality perished. “And let me remind you, that after that terrible accident with your father we did offer you time to rest. You declined so now you will just have to wait for the next available slot, as we all do.” 

“Cora, I have a feeling that we are done here.” Scott turned away from Tann, anger rising in his heart. “What do you think?” 

“Pathfinder, this is an outrage, show some respect. After all, I’m…” 

He didn’t finish - Scott turned and hit him square in a big black eye. He wanted to do it again, but Cora drew him away from salarian, probably with her biotics. 

“Shit, Ryder!” She shoved Scott aside and stood between him and Tann, sprawled on the floor. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Sorry, just couldn’t resist.” He raised his hands and smiled disarmingly. Knuckles were pleasantly aching. “Though I must admit, I really enjoyed it.” 

“Get off my station, Ryder!” Tann snarled from the floor, losing last bits of dignity. “You are lucky to have this fucking AI in your head - it makes you too expensive toy to break!” 

His body darted forward on its own accord and was stopped by the immovable force of Cora’s biotic shield. 

“Ryder, that’s it. We are leaving.” She turned back to Tann, still sitting on a perfectly clean floor. “And you. Don’t you dare to even think about hurting Scott. Don’t. You. Dare.” 

By the time they returned to the reception, Tann’s assistant was gone. 

Cora was silent all the way to the monorail and spoke only when they got inside the train. 

“It didn’t go that well, ha?” 

“Sorry, I should’ve held myself.” 

“Come on, he had it coming,” she gave him warm and genuine smile. “And, just for your information - great hook. So fast, I didn’t see your move. Could knock him down, if you wanted, I think. You know what, Ryder? You don’t need his shitty vacation; he can pound it all the way up his cloaca. You are doing fine.” 

***

He really did fine, model Pathfinder, especially when it came to slaughter. Several weeks later he started eating more or less regularly and bantering with the team. He tactfully avoided Jaal’s insistent endeavours to have heart-to-heart and Vetra’s almost motherly care. 

He had only one problem left. Scott still couldn’t sleep in his own bed. Just the thought about getting into it, too big for one and still unmade from that day, was making him physically sick: he couldn’t breathe, got an irregular pulse and other symptoms of panic attack, so SAM had to take action. 

For the three days he, with the silent approval of the team, slept on a spare bed in crew quarters, with the rest of them. 

On the fourth day, he once again woke with the scream, covered in cold sweat. He looked around, momentarily noticing Suvi’s scared eyes and her hand clutching stuffed toy, whispered “Sorry” and went to the cargo bay. He tried to get some shut eye in the Nomad, which appeared to be totally unfit as a sleeping quarters. 

The first thing he saw in the morning was the very same Suvi, standing in front of Nomad’s door. Silent, unmoving, with grim determination on a pale face, she resembled some horror-movie character. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Suvi!” Scott jumped and hit very much armoured ceiling. He sat, swinging legs outside and wrapped himself in the blanket. “Didn’t mean to blaspheme, but you scared the shit out of me.” 

“You probably don’t care, Ryder, but I just wanted you to know that I pray for him. For Reyes, I mean. And I pray for you, too.” She took a deep breath. “And I got you some tea.” 

She thrust hot cup into his hand like it was a simple water and not precious Darjeeling, but he managed to save the contents of the cup intact. 

“Thanks, Suvi,” he smiled, catching her eyes. “And I do care.” 

She nodded and left. Scott stayed a bit longer, drinking tea, dangling feet and thinking about all and nothing at the same time. 

Crew quarters were out of the question as a crash pad. Scott tried to find some other place to sleep - on crates in the cargo bay, armoury floor and narrow couches in meeting room - just to find them all uncomfortable as hell. The Pathfinder’s wandering was stopped by Vetra. One day she just cornered him and silently handed her spare hammock along with two precious chocolate bars. He chose biolab as his new residence - the place was cool and smelled of wet soil; plants and dead bugs around were strangely calming. 

Nobody asked what was wrong with Scott, but SAM, of course, informed Lexi on his newly developed phobia. 

Scott was avoiding her attempts to talk as long as he could. At last she lured him to the med bay for extra check-up, put him on a dip, ordered to lay still and then went on with the question, what was the problem with his bed. 

“How would I know, you are the doctor here, so you tell me,” Scott sounded like he was on the verge of hysterics. “I have one idea, though.” 

“Care to share?” Lexi got on the nearest cot and crossed her hands. 

“Hmm, let me think,” he tried to sound calm, but failed miserably. “Maybe, the problem is, that the man I shared this bed with on a regular basis, was killed and burned and put on display like a fucking trophy? Does it sound like a reason for you?” 

“Scott…” 

“Or maybe the problem is, that I still see him when I look at this fucking bed, Lexi?” He tightened his fist, nails digging painfully into the palm, ignoring needle shifting in his vein. “We’d been fucking on that bed the day before he… shit, I don’t even know what they’ve done to him, because all that’s left is a pile of firebrands. I still remember the weight and warmth of his body, you know? And the bed sheets still hold his smell, I think, I didn’t change it since, and I’ll go crazy if I feel it again, or maybe I already am?!” 

He stopped talking abruptly. 

“You are not crazy, Scott.” Lexi said quietly. “On the contrary, you took the shocking events with remarkable resilience. For you the fact of Reyes’ death is a great shock itself, and cruelty of his murder could provoke even greater emotional response. Grief is normal, as well as your depression and somatic symptoms like panic attacks and nightmares. That’s normal, Scott, along with the necessity to avoid places which you are associating with him.” 

Scott just closed his eyes and stubbornly shook head. His breathing was fast and deep but it was not helping. 

“That’s normal, Scott.” Lexi repeated. “Normal, but not good. And I can’t let your health get worse, can I?” She took his hand, the one that still held IV, slowly uncurled fingers and tried to make Scott relax, feather touching his palm with long cold fingers. “Think about what Reyes would want?” 

Scott let out a bitter laugh. 

“I think he would’ve wanted to be alive. Because he was a selfish bastard, like you've all been telling me.” 

“What would he want for you?” Lexi didn’t take a bait. She was the only one who never expressed any opinions about his love life, suddenly turned from an adventurous story to tragic novel. 

He didn’t answer and addressed the question to imaginary Reyes in his mind. It wasn’t the first time he saw him in his mind’s eye, with all his scars, moles and freckles. Saw the line of his jaw, lips with usual half-smile, those amazing honey eyes, hiding sharp mind behind seeming calmness. Vision was too full, too detailed, so Scott suspected SAM’s assistance. Imaginary Reyes, of course, didn’t answer his questions and just winked before disappearing. No-no-no, Scott thought and squinted his eyes. 

“I don’t know, Lexi,” he said at last. “I really don’t know. I don’t understand a thing, and I for sure don’t understand him. He said everything will be fine, he promised. I believed him. This bed was one of two places in the whole universe I felt myself… home. There I touched him for the last time. And like hell I’m even thinking of getting close to it. Don’t try to make me.” 

She took his other hand. Her fingers got warmer from the heat of his palms and it was quite nice to touch. 

“Scott, Reyes didn’t leave you. It was not his decision.” 

“Like I don’t know it,” Ryder spat. “He was a complicated man, sure, but not complicated enough to beat himself to a pulp and then burn himself alive.” 

“I think that you have too many emotions right now. And you feel betrayed.” She calmly continued and her voice was quiet and mild, like wind playing with fallen leaves. “You are angry with him and you are angry with yourself. You are punishing yourself for these feelings and it’s going to take a toll on you.” 

“Seriously? I’m angry with Reyes because he promised everything will be fine, but didn’t keep his promise and died?” 

“Well, to simplify - yes, something like that. You said it - I’m a doctor here.” 

“You know, I'm not that sure now,” he smirked, but deep inside had some kind of understanding her logic. 

“You can make a complaint, want to try and see how fast they’ll find substitute,” she challenged. “Scott, just imagine what Reyes would say, if he saw you now? Would he like it?” 

“No,” he opened eyes, and harsh light of the med bay brought tears. “He wouldn’t have liked, if someone else was emotionally blackmailing me. He is jealous, you know. Was jealous.” 

Lexi just made a heavy sigh, but it was not annoyed one, it was something entirely different. Scott was sure he hadn’t heard it before. 

“We’ll return to this discussion, as soon as you are ready.” She returned to her usual self - calm, collected, unreadable. “Until then I’ll prescribe additional meds and will daily monitor your physical conditions. SAM is tasked to monitor your food, sleep and activities. Don’t even think about tweaking his log. And don’t sleep in the lab, you’ll get pollen allergy. And try not to drink yourself to death.” 

She got the needle out of his hand and pressed to stop bleeding. 

“Scott!” She called and he turned to look at her from the door. “I’ve seen the autopsy report. He was definitely dead, when… When the fire started.” 

“This change everything, ha?” Scott answered with a tremor in voice. “Thanks for the great news, should I feel better?” 

“Yes, Scott. You should and you will. Trust me, I’m a doctor. You have no other choice.” 

***

Soon enough Scott found he had plenty of free time without going to Kadara on every opportunity or spending every free minute on messages and calls. 

“Vortex” was the best option available. He didn’t actually try to drink himself to the grave, as Lexi was concerned. The point was, that in the bar he felt himself far better, than he felt on his own ship. 

Strangers were easy - they didn’t know. Didn’t look at him with sorrow and understanding, didn’t ask about his well-being like he was terminally ill. 

And he liked to poke bartender-chemist and flirt with his colleague. 

Sometimes, of course, incidents occurred - like with three not quite sober Kandros subordinates, surrounding as well not quite sober Scott. He didn’t totally catch on their intentions - offering fistfight, foursome or both - and failed to explain that he was not interested. He was getting desperate when help arrived in person of illustrious Gil Brodie. 

“Well, gentlemen, what’s up?” Gil asked, moved past the bulkiest guy and stood by Scott. “I kind of noticed that not everyone here are enjoying each other’s company.” 

“We just saw a cute guy, all alone…” Unofficial leader of a group, dark-skinned human with gap-tooth smiled. The lights from the dance floor were reflecting from his bald head and Scott found the view mesmerising. “And as we are kinda order guardians, we decided to see he didn’t get into trouble.” 

“Well, as you can see, he’s not alone any more and I won’t let him get into trouble.” Gil crossed his arms over the chest and played hard-earned muscles. “So, with all due respect, dear guardians, get lost, will ya?” 

Ryder stood up and squared shoulders, trying to look intimidating. 

“Okay, okay, we’re going,” their opponent agreed with ease and hold one of his companions. “You could've mention you were waiting for a man, you know. Could save us a lot of trouble.” 

Ryder didn’t even spare a glance. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked Gill as soon as they were more or less alone. “You had some plans with Jill.” 

“We had a fight,” he got on the bar stool and signalled to the barkeeper, who was pretending that his bar was empty. “So, I was killing my time in the atrium, when some shady salarian told me that three piss-pots are getting on my boss nerves.” 

He downed the shot of some yellow staff and signalled to repeat. 

“And well, here I am, ready to save the damsel in distress.” He raised his second shot and Scott clinked it with his glass. “See, someone’s keeping track of you.” 

“I’m not you damsel, Gil,” Scott reminded him with a smile. “Though it’s good to know that you are keeping track on me.” 

“I didn’t mean myself, more like concerned society. But I like the train of your thoughts.” 

Ryder didn’t like the train of Gil’s thoughts at all, but he kept it to himself. 

Getting drunk in the company of another human being was far more exciting that doing same thing alone with his thoughts and Lewis-Clark journals, stolen from his father's quarters. Right until Gil, caught in a moment of alcohol induced frankness, gave him very intense and a bit surprised look. Like Scott suddenly got third ear on his brow or something like that. 

“I must say, it was not very cool to see you moping over other guy. Especially since you at first made a move on me and then said that I misunderstood and you are not into this league and prefer asari with big tits,” after these words Scott felt urge to hit him. “But… when you were with him… you know, Scott, I’d give my all to see you this happy again.” 

“I don’t remember tits discussion” Ryder answered, totally missing second part of Gil’s speech. He caught himself on a strange thought that three drunk idiots probably were better company, because he could at least beat the shit out of them. 

“You were shit-faced,” Gil happily explained and leaned against Scott’ shoulder. 

“Shit, so I won’t remember this one too,” Ryder hid his smirk in the glass. “But, just for your information, I’m always open to tits discussion.” 

“Look at this, drunk and flirty Pathfinder!” Gil laughed and gave Scott suspiciously warm up-and-down. “No wonder those jerks were hitting on you. You are just oozing with vibes.” 

“I think, vibes are em...emitted, Gil.” Scott finished his drink. “But ’m not sure. Anyways, my vibes were not meant for those shitheads. Thanks again, my hero.” 

“If I didn’t know you better, would’ve thinks that you are hitting on me.” Gil winked and half-hugged Scott’s shoulders. 

Ryder felt, like something inside him cracked, broke and fell down the stairs into the dark depths. He put his empty glass aside and turned on the stool with uneasy smile on his face. Gil frowned but didn’t have a chance to react, when Scott all but charged on him. 

“Well, go for it, why not?” he breathed, lips almost touching ginger stubble on Gil’s jaw. His palm slid up the hip and groped his crotch, feeling hot and soft cock there. “You want it, right?” 

Gil jumped off the chair and pushed Scott away, not too hard but pointedly. Ryder tried to move again and Brodie just pinned both of his arms to the counter and Scott felt himself awfully ashamed. 

“I do, Ryder, and I’m not hiding it.” He said calmly, still keeping his hands pinned. “But not like this, definitely. I just made a joke. Stupid joke, that’s all.” 

Scott nodded, returning to his senses. He wanted to apologize, but couldn’t make a sound. He had a strange urge to wash his hands, or maybe even take a shower to wash off this awful feeling. 

“Don’t apologise, Scott, that’s fine.” Gil didn’t look at him. “We had a little too much and did some stupid things. We won’t do it again, right?” 

“Right.” 

Gil took a deep breath and sat back, showing that the matter was closed. Ryder fished a bottle from behind the counter and motioned to asari barkeeper that everything was under control. Then he reluctantly put his hand of Gil’s shoulder. Despite his desire to crawl somewhere dark and die there, he couldn’t leave his engineer like this. 

“Well, since I was a total jerk, drinks are on me. How about we take it to the Tempest?” 

Gil cast him suspicious glance. 

“If you promise not to assault my private parts again - I’m in.” 

These days Scott visited captain’s quarters only to feed hamster and to check mail, but his couch was much more comfortable then crates in engineering, so he made an exception. 

“You know, I wonder sometimes… If I were more insistent, more initiating…” Gil ruffled his hair, already oddly sticking and swallowed down his shot. “Maybe you’d be with me now and wouldn’t have to go through this hell” 

Scott just gave him a melancholic laugh. The ship was so silent, that he could hear hamster rustling in its cage. This silence made him uneasy and at first Scott didn’t understand what was wrong. Then he got it - silence was unnerving because in space it meant trouble. But now they were not in space and Tempest was more like some caged animal laying low in Nexus dry dock. 

“I don’t know, Gil.” He looked through the window just to see dark grey protection screen, dull like the silence around. “I’m not sure it would work like that. Did you ever surf? Those feeling when sea just drags you away?” 

Gil nodded slowly, keeping his suspiciously sober eyes on Scott. 

“That was it. I was swept off my feet and dragged away.” He smirked on his own over-dramatic words, but finished his thought. “I’d just left you for him. I’d left anyone. For him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM worries about Scott, Scott is getting drunk with Avitus Rix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is too cruel with a turian pathfinder :(

These days Scott visited Pathfinders HQ just to get another cold shower from Tann and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible, but Cora asked to wait for her this time. 

He was staring at holo model of the Normandy, thinking about outcomes of him staying in the Milky Way. So far, the only conclusion he came to was - he’d never meet Reyes. Further thoughts if it would be for better or for worse were interrupted by Avitus Rix. 

He was quite stealthy, especially for a two-meters high creature in full armour so Scott flinch on his quiet voice. 

“You can hit him one more time, Scott, your secret will be safe with me.” 

“There was a broadcast or something?” Scott didn’t even try to hush his voice. 

“Kind of. It’s the Gossip of the Year,” his eyes were uncharacteristically warm and Scott caught on the reason by the faint smell of alcohol. “I’ve heard a version, when you were kicking him for 15 minutes straight.” 

“I wish I had their imagination.” Scott smiled. He actually liked Rix and it seemed to be mutual. 

“Wait, you haven’t heard about the causes of conflict.” Rix was smiling too, with his blackberry eyes only. If not for a communication experience with Vetra, Scott would miss that smile at all. “The most popular version so far - love triangle between you, Tann and his secretary.” 

Scott broke into a giggles. 

“Poor Tann, he has no chances in this fight, right?” He made a pose, showing off. “I’m far better looking.” 

“That’s for sure. You are a real heartbreaker. At least, that’s what people say.” 

“For a hermit, that you are, Rix, you are well posted,” Scott noticed. 

“I’m attentive, that’s all.” Rix gave him a rather strange turian version of a wink. “Second nature, can do nothing with it.” 

“No ex-Spectres, huh?” 

“Kind of, yes.” Avitus signed in resignation. “But, in fact, your love life's number one topic to discuss, couldn't avoid it even if I’d wanted to.” 

“Whatever you’ve been telling him, Avitus, please, continue.” Cora appeared, carrying some heavy box. She immediately handed it to Scott, and judging from the weight, he assumed that it was soil inside. “I haven’t seen our Pathfinder in such a good mood quite in a while.” 

“For you, my dear, I’m ready to do it all day long.” He bowed and Cora beamed with delight. “Come see me, Ryder, when you have time. We, Pathfinders, should stay close.” 

***

More and more often Keri was airing only an audio of his interviews, but even his voice was bleak and unhappy. He couldn’t count it as inspiring even if he tried. 

More so, after meeting with Rix he started to notice some talks. Gossips, even. 

“Burned out,” he heard passing some random colonists en route to “Vortex”. “Too busy with Pathfinder staff.” “He should just get laid.” 

Last point was a matter of concern for SAM as well. AI was getting on the case of Scott's private life, explaining (sometimes even with diagrams) how Scott’s results in all areas including firing rates and accuracy along with biotics recovery period dramatically increased upon regular sexual contacts. And how everything changed for worse after Reyes’ untimely passing along with all the sex. 

Ryder tried to explain, that he did lost taste not only for sexual life, but to a life in general, and that was, probably, the point, but failed. 

He did try to get a one-night stands in “Vortex”, just to get annoying AI out of his hair, but failed spectacularly. Light flirting with a hint of total desperation was all he achieved. After the incident with Gil he didn’t feel like touching anyone and his potential partners must’ve sensed it. 

Even jerking off was a problem. For Scott’s opinion, it was rather unhealthy to get off on the memories of the dead person. He ignored all the questions from SAM and at last, AI offered some porn as a therapy. Scott suspected Lexi’s influence in this advice. 

<_Ryder, I am familiar with the concept of grief and understand your unwillingness to look for a new partner right away. Nevertheless, to help and normalize your endocrine profile, I’ve analysed your sexual encounters with Mr. Vidal and made a compilation of several clips, which, as far as I’m concerned, you might find interesting._> 

Scott put away Clark and Lewis journals and sat straight on the chair, steeling himself for the worst. SAM must had interpreted his silence as a consent and stream video on the screen. 

It was someone’s broad back, in rich shade of cinnamon. Scott heard sound of a kiss, and then actions on the screen emerged. Soon room was filled with moans and sounds of intense lovemaking. When a pair of milk-white hands, definitely male, appeared and started caressing the back, Ryder just snapped. Blood went south and then returned back, making his ears ring and face burn. 

“SAM. Please, don’t. Shut it down.” He could hardly make a sound, throat constricted in too familiar spasm. 

“Are you coming?” Guy on a screen whimpered and got some indistinctive Spanish words as an answer. “Fill me up, baby.” 

<_I don’t understand. My analysis showed, that the most you enjoyed when Mr. Vidal…_> 

“Enough!” Scott, probably, had never been this angry on his AI. “Stop torturing me!” 

Video disappeared, as well as a voice in his head. He almost fell asleep, exhausted by emotional breakdown, when SAM returned with clumsy apologies attempt. 

<_Dr. T’Perro explained the reasons of your irrational reaction. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worsen your condition by my actions. I can’t always correctly assess the situation from the emotional point of view. I didn’t have a proper model to learn on._> 

“I understand, SAM.” He got deeper under the blanket, curling into a ball. It was hot there, he started to sweat but stubbornly stayed under. “It also would be very kind of you not to discuss such matters with Lexi, but that’s an idle thing to ask for, right?” 

<_Dr. T’Perro also recommended to try your sexual experience, formed before our integration. I took a liberty to analyse your memories. Say, will you be interested in the video called “Two busty asaries polish turian stick”?_> 

Scott laughed, throaty and hoarse, but genuine, brushed away sudden tears and nodded. 

“Let’s risk it.” 

***

Looking at Rix’ ship, Scott envied himself. This pale image of the ship was as close to Tempest, as Andromeda was close to Milky Way. 

“Ryder!” Rix got up and extended his clawed hand. Scott shook it, with only a little concern on his own hand safety. “It’s good you pop by. I was going to get shit-faced. The usual. You know.” 

By the sound of this voice Scott realized that the party had already started. 

Rix’ cabin was spartan - no models, pets or plants. Only narrow bed, mail terminal and SAM terminal, along with three section couch, armchair and low table, full of bottles. 

“You still don’t visit shrink?” Scott had no idea how to start a conversation so he improvised. 

“They don’t understand the fuck.” Rix growled, got into the chair and offered Scott to take couch. 

“I’ve been thinking about some therapy.” Scott said out of sudden. “But they didn’t offer.” 

Rix stayed silent for a second, digesting new information. 

“Is it about the guy, who lead a “Rogue” squad on the Meridian? There was a... broadcast about him two month ago.” Rix cast him a heavy look and Scott decided that lying was futile. “I saw the way he looked at you.” 

“Yes. Reyes. That’s his name. He was killed.” Scott couldn’t help himself and smiled. “Did he really choose callsign “Rogue-1”? What a nerd.”

“Shit, Ryder.” Rix shook his head. “We just touched base, but I liked him. And he was a damn good pilot, even took out some kett for me.” 

“Shuttles don’t have any guns, no?” 

“Only all-thumbs idiots don’t have guns of their shuttles. The problem is speed and agility, but he didn’t need much for covering his ground troops. And he did it good. I… don’t know what else to say.” 

Scott didn’t know either. 

Were you aware, that he is those Charlatan?” 

“Yes.” Scott decided to stay honest and prepared himself for the worst. 

But Rix only nodded. 

“Good. It would be awful to learn everything like that. Not from him.” 

“Yep.” 

“I know what I’m talking about, trust me.” Rix got his glass full and handed almost empty bottle to Scott. “Macen found out about my work, about Saren by himself. It was… let’s say unpleasant. I almost lost him. And understood, that it’s for the best - to be honest, not to hide anything. Never. It’s not worth it.” 

“You are so right, Rix.” Scott slowly took his drink, making small sips, enjoying the feeling of warmth. “We had something like that with Reyes. Listen, it’s must be hard for you to speak about Macen.” 

“On the contrary.” Rix said calmly. “I want to speak about him, actually. Only about him. To speak, to think.” 

“Me too.” Scott felt himself strange, like Avitus took his own unspoken thoughts from his mind, from his heart and now was speaking for him. 

They stayed silent a bit more. 

“Organized crime and new worlds exploration appear to be dangerous, huh?” Rix made mirthless laugh and Scott suddenly understood, that his own sympathy was not a result of common grief or Pathfinding brotherhood. It was just that Rix, with his sarcasm, upbeat charms, stiletto-sharp mind and self-deprecating jokes, reminded him of Reyes. “We knew, that something like this could happen any moment.” 

Scott was lost for words still shaken by his sudden revelation. 

“And it doesn’t make it any better, right?” 

“Right. Nothing does.” 

“I’d like to know, how you two found each other. Must be hell of a story.” He tipped back in a chair, that was uncomfortable even to look at, let alone sit there. “And I’d like to share something in advance, if you don’t mind. Can’t keep it in me any longer.” 

Scott motioned to continue, as he had the mouth full with the sip of something strong from Rix’ flask. 

“I… how do you, humans, call it? Proposed. Right before the cryo.” Rix took and deep breath and reverberations of his voice slightly changed. His eyes were clouded, though Scott couldn't tell, was it from alcohol or tears. “It was the last thing I said. And he… He smiled and said he had to think about it. For about six hundred years.” 

Scott felt he should say something. 

“You know, the last thing I said to Reyes was “Get lost, I’m sleeping.”” He fought back his own tears, realising that kept that in him far too long. “So, you can count yourself lucky.” 

“Come on, Ryder, you couldn’t have known, could you?” Rix shook his head. “I talk to him sometimes, by the way.” 

“To Macen?” 

“Yes. And see his silhouette in the crowd, on the verge of my vision, all the time. I must be going crazy.” 

“I don’t know, Rix,” Scott gave back the flask and searched the table for something else to drink, supposedly safe for humans. “May be. But I’d like to talk to Reyes.” 

“So, what’s the problem? Talk as much as you want. Just avoid doing it in public, or they will send you to the shrink.” 

“By the way, I didn’t thank you for your help on Meridian.” 

“My intentions were purely selfish.” He made a smile. “I just understood, that I want to be alive. Not at once, but understood. Even without Macen.” 

“I miss him. So fucking much. Will it get better, how do you think?” 

“No,” turian said with confidence. “It won’t. It’s like shrapnel in your chest. But you’ll get used to it, like i did. So, I offer a toast! For the evolution, that gave us natural adaptation ability!”  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sara Ryder, pain in the ass and a really good sister.
> 
> More flashbacks, certain cave and lots of feelings. You've been warned :)

When the door of his cabin slid open, Scott was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. This was his usual pastime these days, so he had to make a serious effort to lift his head and see who was the person to spoil his evening. 

He groaned and flopped back to bed seeing his sister on the threshold.

“Show some respect to elder, will'ya?” she tsked and got in, not waiting for the invitation and throwing her bag at Scott. He managed to sit up and catch it only because he knew for sure - that exactly what she'd do. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked trying to sound displeased, but failed. “Run out of all relic ruins on Eos?”

“You tell me, brother dear, what am I doing here.” She took off her dusted boots and got on Scott's bed, sitting cross legged opposing him. “I say, you have a very loyal team, couldn't get any information from them. Can you imagine, even Liam refused to tell what’s up, and I used my most cruel interrogation technique.”

“Could you spare me details, for god’s sake?”

“Yeah, you’re right, we are not nearly drunk enough for that.” She searched her bag and got two litre bottles of genuine English gin, carefully clad in several layers of clothes. “Even SAM didn’t tell me anything. Traitor! Because you have higher authorization level and you asked him to lie that you are fine, obviously.”

Scott got off the bed to fetch highballs and filled them with ice.

“I’m fine, Sara, really.” He handed glasses to her and sat back. “No tonic or lemon though, that’s a tragedy. But we have plenty of ice, so…”

“You are not going to tell anything, are you?”

“There’s nothing to tell, sis. Scouts honour.”

She signed, took a sip of her drink and looked around clearly feeling lost. Her joyfulness faded, taken away by grief soaking the room. Scott didn't try to follow her gaze - he knew these dull walls like the back of his hand so just stared into his own glass, full of crinkling Voeld ice cubes. 

“Remember, when we were five, or something, I fell out of the bouncy house and knocked out my front teeth?” She asked after a pause, still staring at some spot on the grey wall above his head.

“Yeah, how could I forget?” Scott smirked. “I thought, mom was going to kill dad right away. And come to think about it, I guess, he had the same feeling.”

“And do you remember how you cried along with me for two hours, claiming that your face hurt?” She caught his eyes and held the gaze. “Nobody could calm you down and you just fell asleep exhausted.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“We are twins, Scott. I feel it. You can make SAM lie about how perfectly fine you are, but I feel your heartache. So tell me, please.”

And he did tell, restoring the tiniest details with SAM’s help and gin induced courage. He told her the whole story, starting from those meeting in the seedy bar, where Reyes left him with the bill and hard-on and right to the last morning in his bed on Tempest, when he had kissed him goodbye, forever. 

She laughed, she cried and laughed again, asked for more details and listened with genuine interest. He told her about Draullir too. Though, leaving some details out of picture 

***

They leave the cave together. Impromptu duel went well, despite unexpected complications in the person of a certain Pathfinder, and Reyes holds himself calm and relaxed. Though SAM (who seems to have a soft spot for this particular charlatan), informs Scott, that Mr. Vidal is close to heart attack so Ryder decides to act.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

When Reyes turns to answer, Scott notices the very same emotion he saw on the rooftop in his eyes - deep and desperate woe with a hint of half-buried hope deep inside. 

“I… liked the way you looked at me.” He says and this phrase, along with intensified accent, is so out of his usual eloquent self. “I was afraid, that would change.”

All the remnants of Scott’s anger evaporate at those words, and he just wants to hold him, wants him and only him. So, he catches Reyes’ eyes and says

“Nothing’s changed.”

He can swear that he sees the moment when the words sink in. In a second imaginary switch is flipped and Reyes’ unbelievably sad eyes turn into golden leprechaun coins, sly and playful and smiling. The very same smile plays on his lips when he pushes Ryder to a cave wall and kisses the hell out of him.

First of all, Scott gets rid of his gauntlets (carelessly dropped on the ground) and ruffles Reyes’ coiffed hair. Then he starts a desperate battle with his clothes, but only manages to take off the jacket. He has no idea what to do with the rest of Reyes’ outfit - gloves and jumpsuit, so the other man gives him mercy and undresses on his own. 

He is a bit taller than Scott, with a smooth caramel-toned skin. When the gloves come off, Scott notices surprisingly delicate wrists and long artistic fingers. Reyes is built like a runner or a soccer player - thin waist, well defined muscles, light and lean body is so unlike Ryder’s bulkier frame and each difference is extremely teasing. 

Jumpsuit is hanging dangerously low on lean hips and undershirt has slide from the smooth shoulder so Ryder can kiss it, then move to collarbones and then - to dark nipples. Reyes doesn't smell like caramel, of course, he smells of black pepper, sea with a hint of iron, and his smell is unique and arousing. 

Scott swallows when his hand slides inside another man’s underwear, and Reyes moans quietly. Though, this doesn’t stop him from getting Scott out of his extremely constricting under armour leggings and that’s the best thing he can do for Scott now. 

“What do you want?” Reyes asks as soon as all the barriers between them are eliminated. His eyes are wild, something between green and yellow, and Scott thinks that that’s the eyes of a tiger, along with hungry smile. He gives Scott once-over and he probably already knows the answer for his question, but asks anyway.

“Want you to fuck me.” Scott is not even embarrassed, he is way beyond such feelings. “You have no idea, how long and how much I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, I have an idea, trust me.” Reyes rumbles and allows Scott to turn and face the wall. “But... Here? Are you sure?” 

Scott doesn’t say anything, he makes a nervous laugh and just tugs Reyes’ hand to his own lower regions - he is more that sure and wants Reyes to feel it. 

“Skip the foreplay, will you? Can’t wait.” Scott tries to give Reyes more space, but his stupid leggings are stuck around knees. “And don’t you have a port to take? People are waiting.”

“They can wait.” He kisses tender skin behind Scott’s ear and his calm attitude along with skilled touch of his hand drive Scott absolutely crazy.

Reyes probes him with slick fingers (medigel, though knowing Vidal there can be actual lube on him), slowly and carefully, like he is decrypting a sophisticated lock. He continues his ministrations, going deeper and Scott shudders, taken aback by sweet touch, his knees turn into jelly and he’s gasping for breath. The feeling is so intense that Scott has to get a hold on Reyes’ hand. 

“Shady bastard…” Scott all but moans. “So much for no foreplay, huh?”

“It’s not a foreplay,” he is still taking his time, peppering Scott’s nape, neck and shoulder blades with tender kisses. “It’s a reconnaissance. On-site.”

Scott breathes out a laugh and squeezes, when Reyes withdraws his fingers. Air in the cave is still, hot and smells of sulphur, stone wall is hard and unwelcoming, something oozes from above - and Scott doesn’t give a shit about it at all. 

“If you still can articulate such words, we definitely are doing something wrong.” Scott notices and Reyes spins him back and hugs. They hold each other, skin to skin, and Reyes bites his chin like a playful cat, then kisses his cheeks, tip of the nose and at last, lips. 

“Will you stop teasing me?” Scott catches Vidal’s lower lip between teeth, then turns, arching his back and plainly offering himself. He blindly rubs against something, but to his disappointment, it’s only a thigh. “I’ve been waiting since that party. You are lucky not to be in my sexual slavery, by the way. Just imagine - you, in my quarters, chained and in golden bikini.”

Reyes clearly catches the reference and gives a deep laugh, sensually sliding his hands down Scott’s chest and Ryder wonders which deity he should be thankful for this gorgeous geek.

“Golden colours suits me, so I’ve heard.” Reyes says and his voice is deep too, sending shivers down Scott’s spine. 

“You know, what will suit you even more?” Ryder tries to even his breath, resting head on arms, crossed against the wall. “New cock accessory, “Scott Ryder”. Wanna give it a try?”

Reyes laughs again and this sound is rapidly becoming one of Scott’s favourites. Then he at last makes his move and pushes in, slowly but steadily. Scott tries to get away on reflex (Reyes is bigger than he expected) but in a moment - sinks back with a moan.

After that he moans almost non-stop - quietly at first, just because of the painful intensity of the sensations, of understanding that Reyes is here, with him, that’s his hands, his breath, his warmth. In a few moments when he finds perfect angle and rhythm, moans get louder and higher, and Scott all but begs - not to stop. 

Somewhere along the line Ryder feels embarrassment because of this - he is too loud and Reyes must be annoyed. He tries not to think about other things that possibly annoy Vidal. 

“I like the way you moan,” Reyes reacts almost immediately, as if he reads his mind. He lightly touches Scott’s lips, like trying to get a sound from a glass rim. “I think, I can make you scream.” 

“Totally agree.” Scott says, immediately cheering up.

His own cock begs for attention and he can poise himself with one hand only. But he wants Reyes’ hand, not his own, and announces it. 

“No,” Reyes says and he is definitely out of breath, his voice quivers a little. “Just try. You’ll like it, I promise.”

“Sadist,” Scott hisses but still closes his eyes and concentrates on his feelings: strong and precise moves of Reyes’ body, his smell and warmth, on low moans he makes. 

Vidal waits for the first white dribbles and closes his own fingers around Scott, making him scream with pleasure. Then he comes too, deep inside Scott, because Ryder doesn’t let him go, throws his head on his shoulder and leans into warm heaving chest.

***

“Looks like you are in too deep, brother dear” Sara laughed again. “Haven’t seen you fall this hard for someone in a while.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like this.” He took a sip of his drink and smiled. “It was so… serious, I don’t know. We discussed everything, from Nomad modifications to my disagreements with Tann, and he always had some sort of right solution. Minding his specific understanding of “right”, of course, but still. He was fun, too. And I felt safe with him.”

“Speaking of which,” Sara gave him a sly smile, not letting him dwell on the past. “He looks like a man with a solid skills in bed.”

Scott swallowed his gin the wrong way and coughed. 

“I’m not discussing this with you, Sara Ryder.” He proclaimed as soon as his ability to speak returned. 

“Oh my, never stopped you in the past, what changed now?” She was still smiling and that smile on a tear-stained face looked like rainbow over tornado-wrecked town. “Spill it out. I know you want to.”

“It was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Scott admitted with a shy smile.

“OMG! You’re blushing,” Scott turned even deeper shade of red and threw a pillow her way. She dodged with practiced ease and laughed. “That good, huh?”

“I should’ve known you came just to nag me!” He threw the second pillow and got his aim this time. “Get out of my hair, evil woman!” 

“I spilled my gin, you rascal,” she made a pillow tower and leaned back. “Now I see, why Liam is so sure that your relations were purely built on sex.”

“You said that he didn’t tell you anything.”

“Well, he didn’t say about all this shitshow. But he did mention once, that you’d found a man and that you jump into his bed right from Kadara orbit. And he may have asked to inform you, that your quarters are not that soundproof.”

“Well… It would look like that from side-lines, I suppose.” Scott agreed and smiled, remembering his visits to the Port. Poor Kosta (and the rest of the Tempest team) had seen and heard… a lot. “On the other hand, I’d like to see your Liam to sit and discuss weather after several weeks apart.” 

“He did try… To no avail.” Sara giggled.

Scott leaned against the headboard. The ceiling above was making funny waves.

“Told you. You know, after lonely nights spent in the company of my own hand and his voice I’m like Pavlovian dog - Reyes opens his mouth and I have a hard-on.”

“Ewwww! Tell me everything.” 

***

“I beg your pardon, are you happy to see me or what?”

Scott never could understand how Reyes manages to work in “Tartarus” - with all this noise, vibrations, awful lights and terrible air, consistent mostly of sulphur fumes and booze stench. 

On the bench next to Reyes sits high metal cup, on the table - open bottle of brandy and Ryder frowns on sight. He doesn’t like the fact that Reyes is drinking at ten o’clock in the morning but he’s not sure he can discuss such matters. Not yet, anyways. 

Reyes doesn’t lift his eyes and motions Scott to wait, furiously typing something in his datapad. 

For a moment Ryder just enjoys the view, giving Reyes all-over look. He notices his furrowed brows, the way he bites his lower lip and nervously runs fingers through his hair. Scott can’t wait to see those hair ruffled, falling on hypnotic cat’s eyes. He feels something primal burning deep inside. Desire to touch, to claim Reyes as his own is overwhelming. He toys with the thought to back off and wait, but then decides against it. He did warn Reyes about his arrival three hours prior. 

“Very well then, I think I’ll just hit the bar to find someone more amenable.”

Scott gets off the couch and slowly makes his way to the door, past Reyes. He supposes (and hopes) that he won’t make it far. His guess is correct, Reyes all but tugs his hand, making him practically fall on his lap.

“Where do you think…” he breathes out and almost bites Scott’s lips, making him giggle, “You are going?”

Scott straddles his hips and returns the kiss, making Reyes put away damn datapad. His mouth tastes like coffee, black, no sugar, and Scott is elated for some reasons he’s not ready to analyse right away. 

“I haven’t seen you for three and a half weeks, have a heart!” He breathes out to half open lips, licking each. “I want to suck you off, right here, want you to come in my mouth. Want you to bent me over this table and fuck my brains out, want to scream under you so SAM decides that we are in the middle of homicide.”

<_It happened only once, Pathfinder, and I already gave you my apologies. Twice._> SAM chimes in, thankfully not aloud so Scott just smiles and continues. “And I want new hickeys, those you left last time already faded.” 

“Mmmm,” Reyes tries to look like he’s thinking about Scott’s demands, but his unfocused eyes and light blush give his own excitement right away, so Scott is more than happy with provocation. “Anything else?”

“Yes.” Scott moves his hips back and forth, slowly grinding though unholy number of clothes layers. “Want you to rim me. Fuck me with your tongue.”

It’s obvious, that long-distance relations have a side effect - full elimination of verbal sense of shame. Not that Reyes ever had one.

“Well, Scott, how can I choose?” his voice is breath-taking, and he looks even better than sounds, “Should I do it before, so you are soft and wet and ready for me? Or after, when your pink hole will be leaking my come? You’ll get hard again and I’ll just fuck you one more time, with no additional lube.”

Scott stops breathing for a moment - he definitely lost this round. 

“On the other hand, why do I even have to choose?” Reyes continues and gives him a heated look through his unbelievably long lashes, hands already caressing skin under shirt. “We have all day and I will do anything I want. Anything you want. So come on, get on with all your dirty fantasies, let's make a schedule.”

“Fuck, Reyes!” Scott cradles his face and gives him intent look, admitting his defeat. “Please, let’s go home. Now.”

Scott notices strange expression in Reyes’ eyes but decides to think about it, along with his own choice of words, later. 

Their fantasies, of course, didn’t get past the threshold of Reyes’ apartment. As soon as the door closes behind them, Reyes pushes thoroughly kissed Scott to the nearest suitable surface - shelf with some books, datapads and ship models. Scott doesn’t object, on the contrary, impatiently gets in Reyes’ pants. Reyes can’t hold himself back anymore and just fucks Scott relentlessly in highly uncomfortable position, till the moment when the shelf dangerously tilts and something cracks. To avoid further damage they move to continue on the floor, where Scott gets rug burns and mind blowing orgasm as a compensation. 

Reyes rests against the wall and breathes heavily. He looks like he’s been hit by a track, in a good sense of it. Scott suspects that he doesn't look better himself - dishevelled, with red love bites scattered across barely visible old ones, with saliva and sperm drying on his skin, including some quite unexpected areas. With one leg still in pants and booted, with his t-shirt riding over armpits. With silly and at the same time happy smile on his face. 

“I offer shower and lunch.” Reyes gets up, holding his pants with one hand and gives other to Scott. Fingers are warm and slightly trembling. “And I still have some unfinished business to attend, while you are here. That’s in your best interest as well, by the way.”

“I’m all ears,” Ryder takes his hand and gets up too, slightly wincing in pain - they got a bit overexcited.

Clean and hot water is still luxury on Kadara, but Reyes takes his time: soaps Ryder’s back and whispers sweet filthy things in his ear. It’s not fantasies anymore, more like plans for the nearest future and Scott shivers in anticipation. 

Reyes gives him some clean clothes along with a kiss and heads to kitchenette, while Scott stays near the wall window.

Reyes’ apartment is quite small - bathroom, bedroom and another room, acting like kitchen, dining room and salon. But the best thing about it is not a perfect location, great water-supply or complicated security system. The best thing is the view. Windows are looking on three sides. Govorkam rays blind Scott, but he still can’t take his eyes from a blissful plateau below: blue lakes look like a scattered chrysolites, mountains outskirts glow like burning coals, and some local flora is blooming, reminding Scott of bright-red heather. 

Reyes mutters some tune in Spanish, rattles dishes and makes other quite domestic noises. Scott smiles, suddenly realizing - he called this place home because it is home. 

He makes himself comfortable at the kitchen table and eats some nuts, tasting like salted mushrooms.

“We developed new mod for your armour.” Reyes always looks uncomfortable, doing for Scott something good but not related to sex. But now he turns away from Ryder completly and pretends to be fully concentrated on coffee. “Guys from research team claim, that now, even if somebody… let’s say Archon will try to paralyze you with some weird alien technologies or poison you, they will fail. Scrambler protection for SAM is embedded, by the way.”

Scott bites his lip.

“So… You know everything.”

“I always do.” Coffee doesn’t need such close attention, but Reyes still hypnotizes his old-fashioned geyser coffee-maker with stern look. “And I must say, I kind of hoped that you’ll share with me such an exciting adventure.”

For a second Scott considers bringing up Draullir - like “look who’s talking, Captain Honesty”, but finds such reasoning too cruel.

“Well, I didn’t die, did I?”

“Great point.” Reyes gives unnatural quiet laugh. It’s hot in the room so he wears only some grey pants, old and shapeless. Ryder notices how tight are his naked shoulders and neck. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Scott gets up and comes closer to Reyes, hugs him from behind and brings his lips to the hot nape.

“Won’t happen again. I promise.”

***

“He did have a beautiful voice.” Sara said, sniffing. Her face was wet with tears, lips red and swollen. “I think he was a good singer.”

“I don’t know.” Scott refilled her glass. “Didn’t sing for me. More like hummed when he was in a mood. Did make me dance, though.”

“But why, Scotty?” she asked with intense voice, and Scott knew that it was not about cruel coercion to dance. “Why?”

She wept uncontrollably, like a child, like he had been all those years ago, sitting by her bed clutching her bloodied milk teeth in his hand, hoping to fix them somehow. 

Scott hugged her and brought closer to his chest. He felt pain coursing between them like electricity. It was stupid association but it felt so real. And he also felt like Sara tried to close those pain inside, bury it deep within herself. 

After those childhood incident Sara’s teeth had grown, of course, even better than before, leaving her only with a scar on her chin and irrational hate for bouncing. He wasn’t sure that in his case everything would be that easy.

***

He waits near the exit of the vault, in the crowd, but doesn’t try to approach, clap his shoulder or say something. He just smiles, gives his trademark wink and leaves, dirty bastard. Ryder follows, as soon as he makes sure that Sara is in the safe hands. 

Thankfully, Reyes is alone. He stands leaning against his shuttle, its hull painted with now barely visible drawing of black, sharp-eared and sharp-toothed creature. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Scott attacks, not letting himself to be distracted. 

"Why are you so angry?” Reyes quotes with poorly hidden malevolence. “I just wanted to help…”

“Very funny, yes.” Scott pouts, remembering the context of the said phrase and realising that Reyes has a hell of a memory. “Well, thank you for Kadara support team, but was it so necessary to show up in person, your highness?”

He comes closer, and along with the amazing aroma of local flora feels another one - familiar smell of engine oil and heated metal and a hint of Reyes unique scent. As soon as Scott senses it, he wants to embrace him and just breathe. 

“I was worried about certain daredevil.” Reyes answers and it’s clear that he is in perfect mood.

“As if I was not worried?”

“Well, it wasn’t me to fight the leader of intergalactic fascists on my own, right?”

“You say that fighting the hordes of space mutant bugs is less dangerous than fighting one old sick psychopath?” Scott even pushes Reyes shoulder, to make a point. “I was worried more.”

“Oh, so we are comparing now?” He smirks and gets his backpack out of the shuttle. He fishes out metallic bottle out of it. “We both know - mine’s bigger.”

“Ewww, Reyes!” Scott laughs and clamours at the same time, but then notices the bottle and scowls.

“Relax, it’s only tea.” Reyes smiles. “I’m not an alcoholic, Scott, honestly. Well, not yet, anyway. Hard not to start drinking, when your dangerously principal boyfriend falls to active volcanoes on regular basics and fights with krogans on arena. And drives his vehicle cross-country like sick in the head pyjack.”

He hands the bottle to Scott - and it’s really tea, hot and bitter, probably Earl Grey. As an addition Reyes gives him some candy and Scott feels himself like a child, loved and cherished.

“Thanks,” he says and it’s clear that he is talking not about tea. “I mean it.”

“Flatterer,” Reyes nods. “You can go, you know. You surely have some very important pathfinding staff to do.” 

“I can stay a bit.” Scott offers and puts a hand on his chest. “And by the way, you drive like a pyjack yourself.”

“Find me later, when you are done.” He stretches his stiff muscles. “I’m a busy man, you know. The Charlatan trusted me to be the representative of free Kadara people here. Have a lot to discuss.” 

“Yep, a lot to smuggle and to recruit new agents along the way, you wanted to say?” Scott smiles and Reyes suddenly gives him an angaran hug - resting his palm on Scott’s nape and gently bumping their foreheads together. 

“You know me too well, Scott Ryder.” He says and gives Scott firm kiss. “Now I’ll have to kill you.”

“That sweet thing was poisoned?” Scott wants more kisses, and Reyes feels the same, judging from lingering look he gives Ryder. But it will be too hard to stop and clumsy shuttle sex is clearly not something Reyes is willing to do right now.

“Go see your sister, Scott,” he lets Scott go and returns to his relaxed position against the hull. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

***

The next morning Scott woke up with a mother of all hangovers. He squinted at artificial lights, so SAM momentarily dimmed it and offered to ease the most unpleasant hangover symptoms. 

Even in his quite unpleasant state of mind and body, Scott suddenly realised with painful clarity, that Reyes is gone. For real. That it’s not his heavy hand on his waist, not his breath tickling Scott’s nape, not his voice, whining something like “Gods, Scotty, why are you breathing so loud? My head is gonna explode, I think.” 

Scott thought that Rix was right about everything. This void in his chest, stinging and hurting, would be with him from now on. But he’d survive. Had to survive. 

He turned and kissed the top of Sara’s head.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He whispered into soft brown locks. “I’m sorry you haven’t met him. You’d hate him all along.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader.  
If you are a fan of angsty stories with suffering and tears, and heartbroken charachters - stop right here. First four chapters of this story are the perfect example of angsty angst with a hint of despare.  
What will follow - not so much. Sorry not sorry.  
You've been fairly warned ;)

We've got pictures now! By [DarthVell](https://galactikka.com/152285)

“Shotgun?”

Reyes just shakes his head. 

Today they got cozy on a sunlit couch facing wall window, choosing it over their usual spot on the bed. Reyes’ head rests on the Scott’s lap and Ryder absentmindedly plays with silky locks of hair. Govorkam rays make Reyes skin shine, and the view is nothing but breathtaking. Scott can’t get his eyes of it and feels a bit of regret that they both have some clothes on.

“Oh, come on!” Scott takes a closer look at the scatter of small scars across other man’s ribs. Paler that the rest of his skin, they resemble some kind of constellation. “It surely looks like it.”

“No-pe.” Reyes sly smile grows bigger. 

Scott continues his careful ministrations with extremely dark, even in the sunlight, locks, feeling how they grow warmer from the sun. 

“Shrapnel then? _The day is hot, with a bright blue sky above and light wind playing with the dust.” _He spreads fingers of his free hand, trying to reach imaginary picture or show it to Reyes._ “Some marketplace, full of people, and a kamikaze with a hand-made bomb, may be some religious lunatic or whatever.You caught his intentions momentarily - because that’s you, right? So you cover little girl carrying a basket of exotic fruits with your own body. Girl screams, fruits are rolling down the street, and you are the heroic one, risking your life and so on. Girl is scared but alive, you got hit by some shrapnel, and around is hell - everybody’s screaming, some alien chickens gabble, blood and intestines scattered around…_”

Reyes makes a quiet laugh, definitely finding another Scott’s fantasy funny. And Ryder suddenly recalls, how he was making similar sounds not more than two hours ago. 

They were fucking on this very same couch, Reyes straddling his hips, laughing into the top of Scott’s head, while Ryder was coming inside him with ridiculous whines, clinging to him, pressing cheek to his chest. Scott remembers, how tightly Reyes was holding him, remembers his hard breathing and gracious moves. The memory is so vivid, that Scott feels pangs of excitement and his fingers tighten in silky locks on their own accord. Reyes makes displeased growl, and clearly misinterprets the reasons for such cruelty.

“Okay, I’ll give you some clues if you leave my hair intact.” He says, fairly generous. “The origin of this scar is closely connected with an aircraft crash”.

Scott doesn’t answer right away, still drifting in the memories. He just hopes that Reyes enjoys sexual aspect of their relations at least half as Scott does. 

“Did you crush?” He at last gains back some cognitive abilities and lifts his eyebrows in surprise. In his understanding Reyes by default in not capable of screwing up something. “And I thought, you were a good pilot.”

“You know, my dear, every good pilot sooner or later gets an unforgettable meeting with a good AA shooter”.

“Hmmm,” Scott stares at the ceiling, trying to concentrate, but in vain - his body is channelling all the resources away from the brain. He is tempted to ask SAM, but Reyes will notice cheating, Scott knows for sure. And he kinda likes this little game of theirs. “So, you were downed. There was some war, maybe?”

Reyes just casts him devious smile and presses a finger to his lips. Scott focuses on another set of scars on his lifted hand - three long almost perfect welts left by deep cuts. 

“That’s the work of a knife for sure. And since you have same ones the other hand - it probably was an act of self-defence. Someone with a big sharp knife was very angry with you. Can’t possibly imagine why.”

“It wasn’t a knife.” Reyes stretches and arches his back lazily.

“Give me a break! Definitely knife, what else could it be?” 

“Nope. I'd have eaten something. Are you hungry?”

“You just enjoy making a fool of me, admit it. Okay, I’ll return to those later, tell me about Pleiades.”

“Pleiades?” Reyes gets it and smirks. “Are you saying that you named my scars?”

“Not to all of them, only the most interesting ones. For example, these bullets wounds are Gemini. I’m just making a map of conquered territories.” Scott is a bit perplexed. “Occupational habit. Please, tell me. Splinters?”

Reyes gets on his feet and gives Scott a long kiss.

“One day I’ll tell you. I promise.”

***

“We’ve been on Kadara for several days, returned just a few hours ago.”

Scott was whispering in his glass.The drink smelled of something exotic along with burnt sugar, lemon and a hint of formaldehyde.

“And I woke up in some unholy hour today - you know, it’s not my time of the day at all, and recalled… How once you had gotten me out of the bed, it was still dark, we had taken a shuttle and in two hours we were on some plateau in the middle of nowhere. It was bloody freezy and I wanted just to go back to sleep or to cuddle. But then… There was an endless green ocean below us, and the sun was rising, huge and pink, like watermelon. It was the most beautiful dawn I’ve ever seen, and you were even more beautiful. And you somehow managed to make coffee, and brought blankets…”

Scott was mumbling these mantras almost daily now, in the same state of blissful drunkenness. It was sort of therapy, Rix was absolutely right. 

“Oh, and I remember how you put a bathtub in your apartment, when I said that didn’t have a bath since graduation.” He finished his drink and signalled for a repeat. Bartender rolled his eyes, but still got bottle from behind the counter, along with shaker, couple of measuring glasses and absolutely suspicious Petri dish.

“Candles, wine, blah-blah-blah. You were so disgustingly romantic sometimes. But I think, that was it. Happiness. To lay with you in that tub full of hot water, not thinking about anything, just enjoying the feeling of your weight, the smell of your hair… I don’t know why all this is in my head.” 

New drink slid along the counter, may be a bit too fast - some of content splashed on the table top. Scott noticed with a relief that greenish liquid didn’t burn a hole in it and winked to Dutch as a kind of gratitude.

“Guys told me everything, you know. We got drunk to honour your memory, so… Vetra told that you’d found a trinket, a toy or something that belonged to Sid before the Andromeda, and bought or stole it, whatever. And Suvi said that your abuela was Catholic and you brought her rosary here with you. And that you’d been discussing some flying staff with Kallo, while I was busy been reprimanded by Addison.Those floribundas, or something, that you found for Cora? They are blooming now, white, you know. And PeeBee still sleeps with those relic thing you found, I think. And you let Gil win both times, I’ve seen your cards. So yes, you found your way with all of the crew, except Liam, maybe. And it’s so important for me, if you only knew… Cause I get it, you didn’t give a shit about their opinion and you’ve done it for me only”. 

He hid his face in hands, feeling how his head grew heavier with every breath. Music was making waves, trying to split his skull. Looked like it was time to call it a night.

“I miss you so fucking much. Miss our talks in bed, your laugh. How you touched my face when we were kissing. I want to tell you so much. I’m so tired of waking up alone, without you. I want to go home. Want to go to you.”

It must’ve looked like he was rehearsing some monologue. Or praying. Actually it was a kind of prayer, as he didn’t expect to be heard.

“Please, come back to me,” he breathed out, pouring all the pain and love, and remnants of crazy unyielding hope into simple words. “Please”. 

“You look like you are waiting for someone”.

He swiftly turned on a high bar stool. He knew that voice and knew what he would see, but still froze, stunned for a moment. Then slowly peaked in his glass.

“I knew I shouldn’t have drunk it.” He giggled hysterically and turned back to the bartender. “Hey, Dutch, remind me not to order “Dirty Squirrel” ever again.”

Bartender gave him a heavy look, as if asking not to order anything at all, or simply not to show up there in the first place.

Reyes - or a ghost created by Scott’s poisoned mind - came closer and took the glass out of Scott’s weakened fingers. 

“Let me give it a try.” He took a long swig and Ryder licked his lips on a view. “Not bad, but I find notes of formaldehyde and mildew a bit out of the elegant flavour of this cocktail”.

“I want to touch you, but I’m sure you’ll disappear,” Scott informed him with a stupid smile. “That’s cool, really. Rix said he sees just a silhouette in the crowd and I got full technicolour version. And SAM is sure that you are real. We both must’ve gone mad”. 

He took a closer look at imaginary Reyes. In standard-issue jumpsuit, without his usual jacket, shoulder belt and guns, he didn’t stick out of the crowd. Clean-shaved and with fresh haircut, he looked exhausted and extremely haggard, but his magnetic yellow eyes were like under voltage, so Scott couldn’t look away. Reyes took one more step, put the glass back on the counter, took Scott’s hand and pressed it to his chest. Scott felt his fingers burn and from that heat all of his body got on fire, like wildfire starting from a tiny spark.

And then he just bailed from the stool right into all too familiar embrace. Reyes had to make serious effort to stay upright when Scott hit him with all his strength. He was smiling into Scott’s chaotic kisses, and when Ryder hid his face in the crook of his neck, breathing fast and shallow, like hyperventilating or maybe trying to recognise the smell, whispered: “I’m sorry it took so long”.

The whisper was so quiet that it was almost inaudible in the bar loud atmosphere. 

“You.” Scott whispered back, feeling Reyes’ rapid pulse under his lips. “Here. Alive. How is it even possible? Am I gone mad?”

“I’ll explain you everything,” Reyes gently eased Scott away, smoothed his hair and touched his chin, so carefully and tentatively, like he didn’t believe that everything was real. “But this isn’t the best place, we are risking enough just standing like this in the middle of the crowded bar”.

“Oh, relax,” Scott was still searching his face expecting it to disappear or turn into awful kett’s muzzle, like often happened in his nightmares. “This is not Kadara, nobody knows about us here. For all they know - you are just another guy I hooked up with in the bar”.

“Another?” Reyes lifted his prefect black brow.

“Jealous, are we?” Scott let himself smile happily, touching the other man’s chest, shoulders, then moving to neck and nape. “Real you, how can it… Wait. I must make sure that you are really you, not some clone or doppelgänger”. 

“Fair enough.” Reyes nodded. “What should I do?”

“Tell me about Pleiades” Scott offered with a devious smile. 

“How did you become such a smartass, Scott Ryder?” Reyes flared mockingly. “I was going to sell this story for more”.

“Don’t tell the whole story, just about the scar.” Scott was not in the mood for arguing. “And I kind of want to continue somewhere more secluded too, so?”

“I bailed out when the shuttle got hit. Walked to the crush site - still needed to get one thing from it. I got lucky, so it didn’t take much time to find it. When I arrived, shuttle was still warm. It fell near the house of some local lady. She was not very happy with an addition to her lawn, and she had a shotgun”.

“So I was right?” Scott pushed him to the chest, but Reyes smiled, caught his hand and kissed the knuckles. “I knew you were lying!”

“I was not. Lady was not a sharp shooter and missed me completely. Managed to hit the engine, though, so hot electrolyte spattered - right on me.”

“Chemical burn? Sulphuric acid, right? It should’ve hurt like hell”

“It did. Lady with a shotgun must’ve been scared by my screams and… The end of the trial fragment.”

“Not fair, you, bastard!” 

Reyes kissed him, almost chastely and it was not what Scott expected. 

“Let’s go?’

Reyes turned to leave the bar, but Ryder stopped him.

“Wait. One more thing.” Scott made Reyes turn to face him again and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “If I don’t do it now, I won’t do it ever. And I don’t want to live with this regret any more. In case that I’m hallucinating, or you are a ghost that returned to say goodbye, or… Reyes. I love you. Never told you this before, don’t even know why. Stupid me. But better late, right? So. Well. Love you. So fucking much.”

He didn’t expect an answer. Scott knew that Reyes was not a man to wear heart on his sleeve and such discussions were not something he did eagerly. But when he tried to steal a kiss, Reyes stopped him and held his breath for a second. Lights in the room played tricks with the shade of his skin, but Scott was almost sure he saw a light blush dusting his cheekbones. Amber eyes held some strange mix of surprise, disbelief and pure joy. He took off one glove and wiped a lone tear from Scott’s cheek with his suede-smelling finger. 

“Fuck, if you’ll try to make a joke or something, I’ll arrange you a real funeral myself,” Scott warned, voice trembling a bit. 

Reyes just gave him a sad smile.

“I love you too, Scott.” He said slowly, like he was tasting each word and held Scott’s gaze. “Love you more than anything. More than I thought I can. And I was planning to make such confession in much more romantic atmosphere. But since you´ve made the first move, that’s all your fault.”

“Shit” Ryder laughed and sniffed simultaneously. “So much for being impatient.”

“Patience is not your strongest suit, that’s for sure” Reyes kissed him again. “But you have many other virtues, so that’s fine. And can we please go already, I don’t want some armed and aggressive people to spoil our reunion.”

***

Reyes managed to reciprocate the kisses and simultaneously stayed sane enough to undress Scott and to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. His voice was like molten lava, hot and intoxicating. Periodically he unintentionally switched to Spanish, which stayed amazing, melodic and incomprehensible Spanish in Scott’s ears - SAM still followed the instructions and turned off translation in Reyes’ presence. 

“Get out of your damn jumpsuit,” Scott growled, losing hope to achieve the result on his own, but didn’t stop kisses and clanged to Reyes still. Vidal, though, displayed impressive flexibility and got out of obscuring garment in no time. He couldn’t keep a laugh when Scott shoved him to the book stand and gave a long vicious lick between his shoulder blades.

“Scott, in case you didn’t notice, there’s a bed right over there. I’d rather not been fucked up against the wall, like some whore from the docks. Well, not right away, at least.”

“Oh shut up, I need to close gestalt,” Scott breathed in his neck, his hands sensually sliding up the ribs, then raised on his tiptoes and at last licked that long-desired nape. “And you’ll be the one fucking, lazy ass.”

“It tickles,” Reyes laughed again, turned and gave Scott a proper kiss. Hot and skilled mouth was so much better and Ryder moaned of pleasure. Before he had met Reyes, Scott had no idea that he likes kissing so much. “And why do I have to do all the work, that’s hardly fair”.

“Because you are good at it?” Scott at last moved towards the bed, taking Reyes with him. “Like in the army, you know - do something good once and you’ll be doing it for ages. So that’s all your fault, stop whining.”

“You can shove Ryder out of Alliance, but not vice versa, huh?” Reyes smiled, lazily stroking his cock and watching Scott mimicking his moves. “And you are equally skilled, if you haven’t known.”

“Sooner or later I’ll learn what did you do before Andromeda and will roast you too.” Scott promised, though clearly understanding that his chances stood close to zero. Reyes was constantly pretending, that he appeared among living two and a half years ago right from the cryo pod staffed with his dashing looks, trade-mark smugness and the rest of undeniable charisma. “And stop stalling, we were in the middle for something.”

Reyes looked around confused by the absence of bedside table.

“Where do you keep lube?”

“I don’t have any,” Scott took a moment to get himself comfortable. “Not that I really needed it without you”.

“How did you manage?”

“Spit. Some angaran lotion. It was a bit risky, but you know me, I like to take my chances.” He shrugged, watching Reyes who searched his jumpsuits pockets. “For a quick jerk-off it was more than enough. Tried to synthesize some shit with my omni, but it was awful, don’t try to do it yourself.”

“You are lucky I’ve come prepared.” Reyes threw a brand new bottle on the bed and followed, not quite gracefully but very purposefully.

“Someone’s been cocksure. Wait. Let me see you.” Scott said it way too fondly and decided to fix it with another stupid joke. “I kind of like these moments before I get a gorgeous guy going all over me”.

“We definitely must discuss other gorgeous guys you had.” Reyes frowned. “As soon as possible”.

“You fell for it. Again.” Scott giggled. “Come here, will you?”

***

Scott was resting on his stomach, eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling for the warm hand, caressing his back and hips. He felt amazing, body aching sweetly from previous activities, in all the right places. He got out of practice in those long months and now felt undeniably good from the close attention. Reyes, still very alive and real, sitting on the same bed, looking content and murmuring some tune was a perfect addition to this paradise.

“I’ll rest a bit more and then I want you to take me on my hands and knees.” Scott rubbed his forehead against the cool fabric of the pillowcase and smiled when Reyes hummed his approval, bent down and bit his ass cheek. “And want your hand in my hair”.

“As you wish,” Reyes declared and bit the other cheek.

“Is it a quote or a coincidence?” Scott closed his eyes upon wet lick over bite-mark.

“It’s not a coincidence,” Reyes said quietly and as he still was close to Scott lower back it looked like he was entrusting Scott’s ass with some well-kept secret.

“Where did you come from, I wonder?”

“From you darkest desires,” Reyes got himself comfortable, lying on his side and hugging Scott’s hips, like a dragon on the pile of gold. “That’s obvious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are :)  
Mr. Vidal is back from the dead and owes Scott some explanation.
> 
> Some minor edits were done


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scott gets panic attack and more flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay :(  
Real life happened, by I'm hopefully back on track.  
Comments are always welcome and make author unbelievably happy )
> 
> Events in the flashback are taking place in some time after [Now orbiting Kadara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191921/chapters/47843440)

He opened his eyes staring into darkness around. He blinked into it, trying to keep anxiety at bay. It was all too dark, too quiet. The only thing breaching the darkness was uneven light from the far corner of the room - some device indicator probably. He made up his mind and reached out to the spot on the bed next to him - even managing to swallow terrified groan, when his hand found only cold sheets. Of course, the bed was empty. Of course.

“Reyes?” He called quietly and heard nothing back.

He felt like his throat was constricted by an invisible hand and tried to slow his breath to get himself together.

Unclear picture, like on the old vid, appeared before his eyes:

<_Elaaden, they just got out of the vault, and sand is everywhere - on his tooth, in his hair, irritating sweaty skin. He doesn’t even notice Cora’s approach with her helmet in hand. He must be smiling like a fool, because she gives him a knowing look and says with a smile in her voice:_

_“Kadara online?”_

_“Yep!” he replies, unashamed, his smile grows, and Cora smiles too with understanding._

_“Try not to get too involved, will you? I’m not saying Reyes is bad, but he’s kind of shady.”_

_“I’m afraid, your advice is a bit too late”._>

Memories, nightmares, hopes and fears swirled in his mind, going faster and faster, so Scott had to massage his temples in order to tame that whirlpool a little.

He tried to take deep and calming breath, but air felt like molten metal and his lungs were screaming.

“What’s going on, SAM? Was it a dream? Or psychosis? Or I’ve finally gone mad?” He asked, sitting up on the bed, at last, and blinked, trying to gather his racing thoughts.

< _“SAM, if this won’t work out, please, send a message to Reyes. Tell, that I love him. Well… Loved.” - “Of course, Pathfinder. Though I must note, that probability of successful resuscitation and poison neutralization in current conditions is 85.6%, so please, stay calm and optimistic. This will help to maintain steady heartbeat.” - “No, wait, I’ve changed my mind. Don’t send him anything. It’s too cruel, he’ll have to live with it.”_>

“You are just talking out loud, Scott,” instead of SAM’s mechanical voice he heard another familiar one, a bit rough from the sleep. “It’s not a symptom, you know”.

Reyes approached their bed, yawning and stretching judging from the sounds he was making, turned off his data pad and carelessly dropped it on the pile of clothes on the floor. He reached out for Scott and momentarily took his hand back when Scott flinched like a caged animal.

“SAM, turn on the lights” his voice sounded entirely different now.

“Don’t” Scott countered, blindly reached out and hugged Reyes with all his strength.

“I’m such an idiot, gods…” Reyes whispered, returning the embrace. Scott was shivering, teeth clenched so hard that he couldn’t make a sound. SAM was trying to calm him down, saying that everything was fine, but Scott didn’t listen. “I… I didn’t think, sorry, I just…”

“You didn’t think that magically returning from dead and then disappearing like you were never here will be a little confusing?” Scott gave a mirthless laugh. “Still thinking, that I don’t care, and just wait for someone better?”

Reyes was silent. He stood like a statue near the bed, in Scott’s iron grip.

“I knew that you’ll drive me crazy. From that very first meeting. But not literally” Scott breathed out; forehead pressed to Reyes’ abs.

Hand, that touched his cheek, was trembling as well was the voice, when Reyes made a small laugh. This accident really bothered him, Scott thought and pressed his lips to cold fingers caressing his face.

“You know I’ve never been the one for half-ass shenanigans”.

“I’ll need a rehab for a… let's say month after this”

“I’ll give my orders to start construction immediately.” Reyes hand carefully touched Scott’s back, like petting a big animal. “I hope, you like sulphur springs, they are widely known by recreational qualities. If I’m not mistaken, of course”.

Scott relaxed, melting into Reyes’ embrace. He felt tears running down his face - like real melting water and brushed them off.

“How long did I sleep?”.

“Hour and a half, tops. I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to disturb you so went to that other part of your room. Worked a bit and passed out on your couch. Like a student, with a datapad over my face, can you imagine that?”

“You went out, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“You are lying, aren’t you?”

“I am.” Reyes sighed and dropped on the bed. “Got out for a minute, to meet some contacts. Nothing serious, or I’d tell you. Didn’t want you to worry. And SAM promised to inform me in case you woke up”.

“Are you on his side, SAM?” Scott tried to appear exasperated, but it didn’t look as intended.

<Sometimes Mr. Vidal appears to be more interested in your well-being than you, Scott. And your well-being is my main priority, as you know>

“You could just say “Yes”, you know. How are you doing it, Mr. Vidal? How did you recruit someone, who actually lives in my head?” Scott almost smiled.

<Technically, Scott, I don’t “live” and I’m not “in” your head> SAM chimed in.

“So, you don’t even entertain the idea, that I may honestly care for you, without any hidden scenes and secret intentions?” Reyes asked with uncharacteristic seriousness. In the darkness of the room Scott saw only the outline of his body and he thought, that without this darkness Reyes for sure would turn this into joke or ignore at all. He got out of the blankets and hugged the other man from behind, resting head on his shoulder. Adrenaline rush wore out, leaving just a wave of heavy tiredness.

“Fine. If you didn’t go out to fuck someone or to assassinate Tann, I’m totally OK with that”. He yawned and Reyes laughed.

“You are my only one, I swear”.

“I am a little bit worried with absence of denunciation on the second part of my statement,” Scott happily signed when Reyes slid fingers in his hair. “Sorry for the mess. I’m a bit too jittery these days.”

“I should be the one apologizing” Reyes said gravelly. “I just keep forgetting that a couple of hours ago you believed I was dead. That’s all my fault. I did it to you”.

“Oh, come on, will you stop over dramatizing? Everything is fine, I just got too excited.” Scott traced the bullet wound scar with his fingertips. He thought briefly that didn’t find any new scars on Reyes and it was good. “I’ll sleep more, ok? And don’t you dare to disappear again”.

The rhythm of his breath and strong heartbeat were the best lullaby, so Scott was fast asleep, feeling safe and protected in the cocoon of warmth and almost inaudible Spanish words. It was a simple phrase, and he was sure he understood it, but asked SAM to translate any way.

<_Mr. Vidal said “Sleep, my heart”. I believe he meant you, Scott, which is ridiculous because even primary scan of his body detected presence of the normal human heart._>

Scott left AI thoughts unanswered and hid his happy smile somewhere around Reyes ear. He was sure that everything Reyes said in his native language was far more sincere and valued.

***

Now Reyes is definitely drunk - he gives Scott warm and relaxed smile, and his eyes are shining, like someone took bright silver stars from the sky above and somehow melted them into gold of eyes.

Scott pretends that he doesn’t notice this look Reyes gives him and keeps up with his story, swinging his legs from the platform of wind generator. Scott noticed long ago that Reyes loves getting as high as possible and suspects that it has something to do with his control freak nature. But it’s totally worth it - the view is breath-taking.

“And it’s all like kett are all around the site, the baby cries, Kennedy cries, Jaal roars with laughter and my balls must be covered with ice and ring like bells… And then,” he runs out of breath and stops to take a gulp of air along with rum. “And then Vetra falls off the roof of the module and breaks the ice and starts screaming like a walrus - she’s turian after all and you know, how they are in water. So she has kind of panic attack or something, I don’t know, like she’s drowning and it’s like knee deep puddle of water… I tried to get her out - in full armour and failed… Can you imagine this shitshow?”

The end of the phrase drowns in his laugh and Reyes gives a laugh too - open, reaching his eyes and lighting his face.

“It would be cool if you could stay with me. With us, on Tempest. For a couple of days.” Scott says out of a sudden and is surprised by this idea himself. Reyes is still smiling, and Scott knows for sure how this smile will taste when he’ll kiss him. “You know, to see the guys, have some time together. With them. With me.”

“You are incredible, Ryder,” Reyes informs him instead of the answer. He has issues with pronouncing word “incredible” and tries again. “A-mai-zing. And you have a remarkable ass”.

“So I’ve heard. Including remarks about my ass,” Scott grins but his mood darkens as soon as he notices how glee dies in amber eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Reyes”, Scott looks at his profile and toys with the idea to move closer. “We’ve been through this a week ago, remember? Discussing our relations and so on”.

Black eye as a reminder about those memorable events is almost gone, invisible in the twilights and Ryder is a bit envious - after recent encounter with kett he looks like he got hit by an elcor. Reyes even refused to touch him until SAM confirmed the absence of broken bones or other serious injuries.

“Nope. We just discussed the fact of some relations” Reyes leers, but Scott is not going to fall for it.

‘Reyes. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Reyes of course understands, that his manoeuvre failed and turns away, setting eyes on the horizon. He loses all his playfulness in mere seconds. “Just waiting for you to change your mind and to find someone better. You’ve got plenty to choose from.”

“Funny,” Ryder gives a dry laugh, feeling uneasy. So much for a spontaneous (aka thoroughly planned by Reyes) adventure with beautiful view, excellent booze and hot sex. Instead they got fifth their “serious talk” about what was going on between them. “I’m actually waiting for the same thing”.

“And why’s that?” Reyes tends to be terse when it matters.

“My point exactly,” Scott quips trying to save the mood. “For someone so self-confident you are awfully insecure”.

“Not the point,” he doesn’t react to the stupid joke and sounds really strange. “It’s not about me, it’s about you”.

“What the hell, Reyes?” Scott doesn’t like the course of this and his own reaction to Reyes’ words. “When did I let you down?”

“That’s not…” Reyes looks annoyed by his own choice of words and runs fingers through his hair as if trying to find the right ones. “The problem is that any Collective action that Nexus finds unacceptable, will start a war with Initiative. And you don’t need Charlatan’s - my - personal support - outpost has its own armed forces. Any connection with Exiles is a serious hit for your reputation and we both know it. I… I just don’t understand, Ryder. Why you’re still with me. Why you are with me in the first place. And what the hell should I do with all this.”

“Enjoy?” Scott gives a crooked but genuine smile. Reyes doesn’t see it - he keeps his eyes on the cardiogram of the mountains, highlighted by the last rays of the sun. “Reyes, seriously, relax. You can spend at least a few minutes not calculating everything, give it a try.”

Reyes just hums and takes a sip from the bottle. He forgets to give it back to Scott - he’s used to drink alone, sitting on some vantage point above everything, deep in his own thoughts. Scott shivers on the understanding how lonely Reyes actually is.

“Why did you even start this talk?” He asks with some childish annoyance.

“It’s getting too serious, Scott.” Reyes tiredly rubs his face and slumps, like this high sky is pressing his shoulders. “You are getting too deep, and it’s noticeable. I’m changing. Thinking about you, out of control, always. Each message - and my heart is ready to jump out of the chest. That’s… too much. And scary”.

“Same shit, Reyes.” Ryder takes his eyes off his profile and focuses on dark outline of mountains too. “I didn’t, like, plan all this. In my life I had two and a half men, approximately 4 women and zero serious relationships. So, I don’t have a tiny bit of understanding what the hell is going on. But I like it and I want to continue. Well, if you think otherwise, then…

“You are the only man alive, who knows me.” Reyes continues like he hasn’t heard anything Scott just said. “Me, not Shena, not Charlatan, not third-rate smuggler from the Port.”

“Again, same shit, Reyes. Only with you I’m not the Pathfinder, not the hope of the fucking humanity, not the freaky mutant with computer in brains and creepy telekinesis. Just, you know… Me. Well, I have a sister, but she’s still sleeping, so her database is a bit outdated. She doesn’t know that I’m head over the heels for some third-rate smuggler with megalomania and progressing paranoia. If, of course, SAM didn’t give her a highlight of my private life.”

< _I assure you, Scott, that I’d inform you and doctor Carlyle about any contacts with your sister beforehand_ > SAM chimes in as usual, when he's mentioned.

"Thanks, SAM," Scott mumbles, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Reyes ignores SAM's intrusion, he accepted the constant presence of AI quite quickly and didn't question it, for what Scott is eternally grateful.

"You are not a freak, Ryder, not in the slightest," he gives Scott small warm smile, not trying to console, just stating the fact. Scott catches himself on desire to hide in this warm voice like in the blanket. "As for me - I'm totally fine with your absolutely normal brain and your amazing space magic. And in case somebody has other opinion - let me know. Collective can give some tolerance lessons for those who need it".

"Now that you mentioned it. You know, I'm scared of this too, by the way," Scott continues, even as he realises, that says too much. And that Reyes’ unyielding determination to protect Scott from everything feels really nice. “I’m scared because you are scary. I’m no idiot and understand, that you are no goodie-two-shoes, right? I understand that you are not afraid to get your hands dirty when necessary. I understand how smart and dangerous you are.”

Reyes just snorts, but his eyes change, becoming narrowed and focused, so Scott wonders if he’s drunk at all.

“Well, maybe you don’t eviscerate your goons in dark alleys, but… What happened to that turian who set me up?” Scott continues to ignore his sanity voice, because Reyes is still silent and since he started talking, Ryder just can’t stop. “I told you about this case with sold location and then she just disappeared from the wind farm. what did you do to her?”

Scott is sure that Reyes won’t harm him in any way, but scenario, when he pushes him - well, not him, but someone, from the top of wind generator and then makes everything look like an accident, he can imagine in all details.

“Well since you are not some psycho-sadist-maniac killer, I’m fine with the rest. I know that you avoid violence until it’s absolutely necessary.” Scott tries to sum up his speech because it’s getting harder and harder to find right words. He can’t make himself face Reyes, just feels how his stare tries to get inside Scott’s brains and study the contents. “You are not good - or bad, you’re complicated, and I accept it, I want it, want you. Even as I know almost nothing about you, like your name. “Reyes” is not the real one, is it?”

“That’s what my mother called me,” Reyes casts his eyes.

“I think, I’d call my only son and new incarnation of Machiavelli in a similar way,” Scott decides, that discussion of Reyes’ manner to hide bits of truth in layers of lies can wait. “My mom called me Cupcake, so what? I do understand, Reyes. Sometimes past should be buried and left behind.”

“Cupcake?” Reyes smiles, kindly and tenderly, and Scott selfishly hopes that only he is allowed to see this smile. “You were plump?”

“Oh, shut it!” He tries to give Reyes a wanker, which he evades easily. “Are you the only child, by the way?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, someone just gave me a straight answer without riddles, and didn’t even wink?” Scott feels his attempt to return from a void of soul digging back to shameless flirt is not helping at all.

Reyes turns to him, getting his stupidly long legs back on the platform and looks him straight in the eyes.

“I’m opening my soul here, Ryder”, his sounds easy, but his voice holds some hidden threat. “Will you be so kind to stop fucking around, I don’t do such things very often. And I did nothing to your turian, her name’s Thrasia, by the way. Just changed her workplace for something less comfortable, so next time she’ll think twice before disobeying direct orders and endangering the Hope of the fucking humanity”.

“Sorry,” Scott says and really feels like he is, because Reyes’ golden eyes hold some very old and deeply buried pain.

He feels so much more than that, but can do nothing, just watch these feelings inside turn into ball and it’s impossible to understand, what is going on there and why. He forgot, how hard and exhausting such discussions can be, how senseless and cruel are attempts to get into each other’s minds. So, all he hopes for are Reyes self-preservation and alcohol anaesthesia. But Reyes just shakes his head and takes another sip from the bottle he’s still holding.

“You deserve something entirely different, Ryder. Something good, and pure,’ he gives bottle back to Scott, not turning around and just stares at some point below, where fog from the nearby lake is slowly swallowing red and yellow landscape. “I feel myself like a thief. More than I usually do.”

“Well, you’ve stolen my poor heart, that’s for sure,” Ryder jokingly jabs his shoulder trying to get them back to flirty nonsense from exhausting and futile talk. “Reyes, I’m a big boy and I know what I’m doing. And trust me, I’m exactly where I want to be. But if these silly ideas of yours are the reason that each time we are fucking like there’s no tomorrow - forget everything I’ve just said and please, continue”.

This time Reyes even gives Scott a laugh, though his eyes are still sad and hollow. And in the following silence Reyes just turns back with a look of a scared child, ready to be punished for something he has no idea about on his face. And then, probably losing the sense of himself, says something in Spanish.

He continues to speak, at first quietly and slowly. Then he realises that Scott doesn't understand anything and raises his voice, speaking faster and louder, flourishing hands, running them through his hair. And all Scott can do is watch, like he sees some unicorn prancing and scattering magic dust. He doesn’t even try to interrupt Reyes or turn on the translator.

At last Reyes gets all he wanted out of his system and falls silent. Echo of clear and trenchant Spanish still sounds in Scott’s ears like a mix of beautiful and angry birds chattering and roar of submachine gun burst.

“God, Reyes,” Scott takes a deep breath and holds it for a bit. He can’t help himself and brushes long black strands, usually so carefully coiffured, from Reyes’ brow. “I have no idea what you just have said, but I’m half hard already. Will you please translate?”

Reyes just stares back, like he has no idea what just happened and what he said. Then he just pulls Scott closer and presses his lips against Scott’s.

“Wa-wa-wait!” Scott manages to say in between kisses. “I want to know what you just said. That’s unfair.”

“Nothing.” Reyes of course is already back to his usual self. “Don’t think about it”.

His hands are wondering all over Scott’s body, like trying to pickpocket a wallet and are making all cognitive process almost impossible. But Scott makes a huge effort to move way.

“What did you say, Reyes? I’ll translate it later anyway, SAM has a recording and you are cheating, again…”

But Reyes just gives him a haunted look and tries to kiss him again, looking so miserable, that Scott decides - to hell with it all. He just allows to open his pants and lift shirt and relaxes into Reyes’ touch.

“How do I stop these gears in your head?” he sighs when Reyes moves to leave kisses all over his neck. Not that he can really get an answer for it. “Just for a second? And then you finally got it - if I’m with you, that’s what I want.”

“I might have an idea”.

“You always have an idea, don’t you?” Scott answers and touches soft and wet lower lip with his thumb tip shuddering when hot tongue tip caresses it. Memories flood his imagination, hot and bold - how good Reyes looks when he sucks Scott off, how bright are his half-lidded eyes, how his unbearably hot lips slide up and down his shaft. How he enjoys the process himself, moaning with pleasure. How he caresses Scott’s hips and abs afterwards, while Ryder tries to catch his breath, how sweet and tender his kisses are. “Other idea,” Reyes smiles and whispers his scandalous suggestions, which, in general, centre on Scott banging him, as soon and as hard as possible, probably with some bondage included.

“Fuck, Reyes,” Scott closes his eyes and licks dry lips. He feels like his face is on fire. “I’m not made of steel, what the hell are you doing here, that’s…”

“I’ll close all the channels, switch off my omni. To hell with the Collective, to hell with the Kadara, it will be just us. Just you.” Reyes keeps bubbling, lips pressed to his temple, holding him close, getting Scott into embrace like some enormous and deadly snake.

“Yeeees,” Scott can’t say properly even such an easy word, and crosses his ankles behind Reyes’ back, moving even closer. He impatiently tugs the slick curls, imaging how they’ll become sweaty, how his voice will sound, how Reyes will melt beneath him, relaxing and letting go of his ever-present control. “On the Tempest, right on the orbit, so no one could get to us.”

“You have shitty sound-proofing” Reyes notes and licks sensitive skin behind Scott’s ear.

“Let them listen. Let them know.”

Reyes moans, low and deep, biting the very same patch of skin he just licked. Scott put his hand on the back of his neck, pulling closer and kisses. He slides his free hand over the cooling metal of the roof, and drops right on the platform, taking Reyes along.

Suddenly he makes a shout and probably bites Reyes’ tongue - when his hand slides from the platform right to the emptiness. If not for tight embrace, he would probably fall right on the red Kadara’s rocks. Cold wind here, on the top of the tower, sobers Scott even further, touching his bare ribs. Ryder is not afraid of the height, but getting himself killed, being drunk and half-dressed is not in his priority list.

Reyes momentarily realises what just happened and tugs Scott, taking him away from the abyss, right in the middle of the roof. He doesn’t let go though, still holding Scott close, hugging him almost painfully tight.

“I must admit, my king,” Scott says as adrenaline rush subsides and ability to hear the worlds sounds returns. “It was a very bad idea to get drunk on the highest tower of your kingdom. along with having sex here.”

Reyes gives a throaty laugh and Scott joins him, hugging, and resting his head on his shoulder.

***

Waking for the second time was much better - Scott woke from being hot. In a role of heater was Reyes, cuddled into Scott’s embrace, so calm and peaceful in his sleep. Scott thought, that all he wanted now was to hug the other man even closer, drown in him and never let go. The only thing sticking out of an idyllic picture was Scott’s rock-hard cock, resting between Reyes’ ass cheeks.

“I’d make a joke about you’ve been happy to see me,” Reyes whispered and bend his leg, opening. “But, knowing you, I have a serious concern that this is your shotgun.”

Scott just snorted in the nape of Reyes’ head, raised himself and kissed shoulder, elbow, peppered small kisses over the ribs, and fell back, body on body, like he had no power to stay up. Then he reached out to caress lower regions of the man’s body, played with scrotum and finally kissed Reyes senseless.

Scott was mesmerized with this side of Reyes - hypnotic and beautiful, passionate, eager for every touch and kiss. He thought about his lean and strong body, hot and pliant, how he was taking everything Scott was willing to give and how he was giving all of himself, with no restrains.

Scott made Reyes lie back and got between spread legs, enjoying his sleepy smile and under-breath words:

“Am I being lucky today to finally get you to do something?”

Reyes made more space, inviting, and Scott almost fell for it, but realised, that it was a decoy. He noticed how lips quirked, how fingers touching his shoulder blades felt, how dark and dangerous golden eyes were. He noticed, how Reyes bit his lower lip making it glisten with saliva and kept eye contact with Scott, knowing for sure how his reaction would be, and enjoying it. Enjoying the power, full and undeniable, over Scott’s body and soul. Scott was not about to complain, really - it was something he chose himself - one of a very few things he actually did choose – he made Reyes his air, his sense, his king. And was totally fine with it so far.

Not that he had any idea what to do next - so Ryder just flopped on him, like someone cut the strings holding him upright, hugged and hid face in Reyes’ neck. He took a deep hungry breath and moaned from some unbelievable feeling of pure joy, like addict getting his dose.

“I missed you so much…”

Reyes smiled and lazily put one hand beneath his head, while carefully caressing Scott’s back with the other. He was touching him lightly, like patting big and dangerous cat - down the spine and back to the top, playfully tugging strains of hair.

“We can just stay like that if you want. We have time.”

Scott felt himself like a fruit jelly bear, forgotten in the sun, and didn’t catch the idea at first.

“No, don’t want to just lie,” he muttered in a second. “And don’t want to move, too”.

Reyes laughed again and when Scott lifted his head, lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

“I must be heavy,” Scott said suddenly feeling worried about it.

“You definitely are,” Reyes replied and took a deep breath so Scott went up and down, like on the ocean waves. “I like it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter where all the cards are fold and mysteries are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this one. It's long, and full of action, so enjoy!
> 
> Happy holidays to you all, thanks for being with these two idiots (and me) along the way))

Scott was trembling - legs and arms both, so he clung to Reyes, safe and warm and so much better than cold and damp bed sheets. He tried to resemble some koala, or sloth, and Reyes allowed it, smiling like he was enjoying it. Or, maybe, he really was.

“We need a shower,” Scott said when he gathered his senses and got himself comfortable, using Reyes’ arm as a pillow. “But I can’t even stand straight, you totally wore me out”.

Strong muscles under his cheek were taunt, and the smell of Reyes’ sweat, sweet and spicy, was strangely calming. Scott was sweaty as well, thin sheen of moisture drying between shoulder blades and on collarbones.

“I’m not carrying you”.

“Very well, let’s stay dirty,” Scott was totally fine with such situation, and judging from Reyes reaction - he didn’t care too. Didn’t even wipe the drops of Scott’s come from his chin and neck, waiting for him to lick them off. “So, is it time for amazing stories yet?”

Reyes checked his omni, twisting hand uncomfortably from under Scott.

“Wait for half an hour”.

“And what happens in half an hour?”

“You’ll see in half an hour. I’d rather keep you guessing”.

“So I’ve noticed. You could’ve let me know that you were alive, by the way. Somehow. I’d play along.”

“I wanted,” Reyes said, “very much. Almost did it several times. But… Even if they didn’t understand what was up from your reaction, there were other possibilities. For example, all you know, SAM knows. Yes, he is well encrypted and probably can’t be hacked, but…”

“Yeah, I understand,” Scott interrupted, “You are right, of course, it’s just… You have no idea…”

“Well, I didn’t die, did I?” Reyes quoted and winked, vindictive bastard.

“I’m so gonna punch you,” Scott gave a fair warning.

“Come on, I’m joking”

“That’s hardly a joke, Reyes!” It was hard to get angry, especially with such relaxed and happy Reyes, with mischievous twinkles in cat’s eyes and bed head, but Scott almost succeeded. “I’ve forgotten, what a jackass you are, while you were “dead”.

“I was out of my mind,” Reyes said softly, and his eyes turned dead serious. “I was afraid, that you’ll decide to seek revenge and get yourself killed. Or will be suffering too much and get yourself dead. Or won’t be suffering that much and will find someone else. So, I had lots of possibilities how exactly everything would go to hell”.

“I was planning revenge. We made some plans with Drack,” Scott smiled. Old krogan expressed his support in the only way possible - smacked Scott on the back so he saw stars and said that life is shit and everybody dies. And then offered to go and killed those bastards. “But in a few days after… after Keema wrote me that the Collective took care of the issue. It was a very detailed letter.”

“Yep, I know.”

“It wasn’t Keema, was it?” Scott crawled closer, wiggling like extremely happy worm, into Reyes’ side.

Reyes didn’t answer right away, giving Scott a small smile.

“Your safety is my highest priority, Ryder. But it’s not the only one. And it’s easier to keep silence if you have nothing to say”.

“Agree. I wouldn’t give away something I didn't know. Even under torture.”

“No, we wouldn’t let things go that far. I had a plan for such a case.”

“And what would you do? Board Nexus, free me from a cell and fly away to Kadara wastelands?”

“You are quite close to the truth,” Reyes got serious, but just for a few seconds. “And we’d have our happily ever after on Fire Swamp, Prince’s people wouldn’t get to us.”

“Cool,” Scott smiled imagining the whole picture, but with real sea ships, stormy blue ocean and Reyes on black horse. “And you’d like come yourself?”

“For you? Sure. How can I not come to save my Pathfinder? And, by the way, I left you a clue.”

“Your tags? I thought about it, but Costa found a valid objection”.

Reyes made displeased noise.

“Ah, well. I like hypocrites, as I’m another. We’ll become best friends in no time. You’ll see, I'll be his best man. I think, I’ll try soccer, I was a decent left winger once.

“Best man? Like on wedding? And who is the happy bride?”

“Your sister, who else?”

“How the hell do you know all this?” Scott asked with a mix of awe and anxiety and corrected himself momentarily. “How many of your men are on Nexus?”

“More than you can imagine,” Reyes smiled, pleased with Scott’s quick thinking.

“Did you spy on me?” Scott didn’t know, if this fact was scary or arousing. Possibly latter. “And for how long?”

“Not on you. On situation in general.” Reyes turned on his back like he was suddenly uncomfortable with Scott’s body resting on his hand. “I just got some highlights on your endeavours, among other things. Like incident with a group of drunk shitheads in the bar. Or how you once met up with one asari there and then stayed in her room for the whole night. That kind of things, yes.”

“So, you know about my booze night with Keri?” Scott propped himself up in sheer interest.

“Ryder. I thought we agreed on the fact that I know everything.” He rubbed his forehead with clear annoyance and something else, something that Scott couldn’t quite name, not that he understood why Reyes’ mood changed so unexpectedly.

“Wait. Do you think that we…” Scott suddenly realized what this was all about. “Me and her? Like…”

“Come on, Ryder. Why would you meet with a nice lady in the bar?” Reyes asked coldly. “To discuss astrophysics? Or mass fields calculation?”

“Well, we didn’t meet there to discuss astrophysics, yes.” Scott tried to hug Reyes, but the man avoided the touch, reaching out for data pad on the floor, like he needed it at this exact moment. “But soon enough I got drunk like a rookie and… I think that was not something Keri expected when she got drunk me at her place. I started talking about you.”

“Me?” Reyes gave him a strange look, like Scott was some highly unstable psychopath with a chainsaw.

“Yes. You, me. Us. Had a few quite scary moments next morning - was not sure if I didn’t tell her about Kadara, the Collective and the Charlatan, but thanks god, I was not that wasted.” Scott tried to hug Reyes again, as he was clearly confused, but failed. “I’m afraid I got carried away more than once. By the way, did you know that before you I never came from fingering only?”

Reyes made a melancholic laugh, clearly not believing anything Scott just said.

“Keri didn’t know, either. Right till the moment I told her,” he felt his face burning and silently thanked some higher deity that Keri was as drunk as he was and couldn’t restore her memories. Because if she could, he wouldn’t be able to talk with her normally ever again. “Yep. Well. But in general, I focused on the emotional part of our relations. If you want, I can send you a copy of SAM’s record.”

“No, thanks, I’m not sure I’m ready for such kind of revelations.” Reyes threw back his head, staring at the ceiling, like he was lost.

“I agreed to go out with her just because I promised. It was before everything, before you…” he stopped short. “Fuck, Reyes… All this time you thought I had a fling with Keri and said nothing? It was ages ago. Why didn’t you ask me?»

“I wasn’t sure what to say,” he looked embarrassed and in any other case Scott would make a laugh on the man. But now Ryder just felt himself awful somehow. “I’m not really good with this stuff.”

‘Why did you mention it now?”

“It’s… different,” Reyes was forcing words out. “And I didn’t “mention” it, just let it slip. Totally different thing.”

“Reyes. Why did you keep it to yourself?” Scott asked again, pressing harder, with some strength in voice. “I didn’t even notice anything; you were completely yourself.”

As soon as he said it, realisation came that Reyes wasn’t. For starters, he insistently started offering to switch positions in bed. Then Scott remembered, that in a few months prior all this “death” shitshow he had woken up in the middle of the night eager for some sex. In the end he had whispered “I’m yours, Reyes. Only yours.” Reyes hadn’t answered, hissed and just gotten out of the bed to hit the showers. Ryder hadn't followed and turned back to sleep. Empty bed in the morning hadn’t been surprise either - Reyes always rise in some unholy hours.

“It was… unpleasant but in the end, I decided to let go and forgive you one pretty asari,” Reyes still avoided to look Scott in the eyes. “You forgave me much more than that”.

“Does it mean that I can go and bang one now?” Scott asked hoping to clear the mood with one more stupid joke. He just couldn’t understand why he felt so bad - it wasn’t like he did something wrong.

Reyes finally turned to face Scott and gently touched his chin before carefully holding it.

“I’ll rip your head off,” he said with quiet even voice of a stone-cold killer.

“Creepy as hell,” Ryder had heard that voice before and had seen this eerily calm face, even if it was not addressed his way. So, he wasn’t scared. Almost. “Good thing you are on my side. Anyway, listen to the logs, seriously. I even told her I love you. Can you imagine? Never told you and then just spilled everything.” 

“Well, since I haven’t told you too, I think, we’re square,” Reyes smiled at last, probably happy with his performance and brought Scott closer. “I didn’t tell anyone, by the way. On the contrary - Keema once said that, in the very beginning. Screamed, actually, and threw her ashtray at me, claiming that I was behaving like a teen and would get us all killed. It was quite a lively discussion.” 

Scott had trouble imagining Keema screaming and throwing things but decided not to give it further thought. He got off the bed and went to the kitchenette having an idea how to entertain Reyes from his sour mood and get rid of his own dark thoughts. But still let himself slip:

“And here I thought we agreed not to lie about big things.”

“How come this is big thing?” Reyes lifted his ridiculously perfect eyebrow and crossed his hands on his chest, like defending himself from a sudden attack. “And I didn’t lie, by the way, just didn’t tell you everything. I’m not a big fan of lying, it requires outstanding memory. I have such but I need it for other things.” 

“When we met, you were lying,” Ryder countered with some lingering bitterness he couldn’t get out. “Right till the coup. And of course, it’s a big thing, what a stupid question, Reyes.”

“I was not. Just didn’t tell you everything. And felt awful, by the way. Even didn’t sleep with you till the cave, and not because I didn’t want to. See, I can be a gentleman.”

“Manipulated me like you wanted,” Ryder scoffed and filled glasses with ice. “What a gentleman you were, huh?”

“At first - of course, how could I not?” Reyes didn’t show even bit of remorse. “Like you wouldn’t.”

“I would, I guess,” Scott admitted sheepishly, “but that’s not my strong side.”

“Come on, Ryder, cut yourself some slack” Reyes totally didn’t buy it, but at least he cheered up a little. Though Scott’s own mood was getting worse and worse. 

“I wonder what else you are… not telling me,” he said, shooting significant gaze at Reyes.

“Ryder, don’t start.”

“Fine, fine. But I love you, you get it?” Scott thought that it sounded more like a threat, but judging from Reyes’ warmed up gaze, he was totally ok with that. “Fucking paranoid”.

“Paranoia is the only thing that keeps me alive, by the way,” Reyes noticed taking the glass and making a sip. “Last time I had a drink so early was like… ten years ago? Is it a real gin? You are so spoiling me.”

“Well, I want, and I can,” Scott got on the bed across Reyes and sat crossing his legs. He couldn’t get rid of a thought about what would he do in such situation. The very thought of Reyes sleeping with someone else was painful. “Forgive me.”

“What for?”

“I didn’t know you were hurting. And it hurts me now.”

“Leave it, Scott. It’s not your fault that I made wrong conclusions. And it was fine, you were with me, after all. It’s just… All these “relations” are a bit harder than I expected.”

“Same shit, Reyes,” Scott smiled with a bit of sadness.

“Well, we are here now, and it’s gonna be ok,” Reyes’ confidence was contagious. “And even better.”

He raised his glass toasting and Scott followed, but after the very first sip moaned and pressed a hand to his forehead - gin appeared to be too cold.

“What’s wrong?” Reyes frowned.

“Head hurts”

“Again?!”

“Not again. Just hurts.” Scott brushed Reyes off. Overreacting Vidal was annoying, but if Scott was totally honest - mainly because he got scared himself. “It’s ok now.”

“And how are you… in general?” Reyes asked carefully. “Fine?”

“No, Reyes, I am not “fine”,” he peered into his glass but decided not to risk it. “It went awry in Andromeda from day one, you know. And until yesterday, I was sure that the love of my life was brutally murdered.”

“Scott. I mean nosebleeds, pain and the rest of the symptoms,” Reyes didn’t buy Scott’s attempt to change the theme.

“Someone’s worried?”

“Ryder.”

“I’m fine, really,” Scott realised that he won’t get away from it. “These days I mostly spend time on Aya playing diplomat and do some reconnaissance, no Remnants and all that.”

“And you will inform me if something changes, right?”

“Sure.”

“Not convinced. SAM?”

<_Mr. Vidal, you can, as always, count on my full cooperation. But I warrant that Scott is telling the truth - migraine episodes didn’t occur in last four month and I successfully eliminated benign neoplasm in his brain on the earliest stage._>

“Neoplasm?” Reyes literally jumped and the horror in his eyes was so clear that Scott almost melted. 

“Woah, calm down, everything is fine now,” he forced Reyes back on the pillow and by some impulse pressed forehead to his temple, closed eyes and whispered “Love you. You hear me? Love you so much.”

“Well, thank you.” Reyes wasn’t going to leave it along. “But what neoplasm are we talking about?” 

“Well, aside from some medical jargon - my poor brain tried to grow something for interaction with Remnant consoles, because they definitely were not designed for humans. That’s why I got headaches and all that. SAM can give you more details since you two are such good friends.” 

“And why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did, actually,” Scott shrugged, studying Reyes’ fingers and how tightly they were closed around the glass, veins visible under thin skin of the back of his hand. Anything, just not to look into the other man’s eyes. “It’s just… you were “dead” and obviously didn’t hear me. By the way - tell me about the dead body in the car. I want to know, even if I don’t like the truth.” Scott decided that such radical turn of the discussion was just what he needed.

“Oh, come on,” Reyes signed and smiled, “there are plenty of dead bodies on Kadara. And some idiots still try to dump them in the lakes. So, all we had to do - find someone of the same constitution. And I had to donate blood. Lots of blood. Poor lad must’ve crossed roads with very angry krogans. It was hard to find someone portrayal, so we had to be creative. And DNA analysis result was tweaked by… how was it? Greedy pirates, who managed to snake their way to the Initiative.”

Scott reached out and brushed away strands of hair the colour and shine of raw oil from his forehead. It occurred to him, that Reyes’ eyes sometimes reminded him snake or dragon. Old gold, glimpses of fire and bits of green scales.

“Keema was good, huh?” Ryder was so lost in those hypnotic eyes that didn’t answer. “Widowed queen, no less. I was worried, she’s angara after all. They are so sincere and open.”

“She even managed to convince the dog,” Scott agreed.

“No, it was me,” Reyes said with all seriousness. “Sparky is a very smart dog. I explained everything and he promised to be a good boy and to play along with her.”

Scott suddenly realised something.

“You just love dogs, don’t you?” He asked already sure in the answer. “You stole genetic materials from Nexus’ most protected lab, spent tons of time and resources, and it’s not about profits or angaran Beaumont. You just love dogs.”

“You get such strange ideas sometimes, mi querido…” Reyes mumbled, hiding his eyes and Scott smiled. The wave of almost painful tenderness hit him with all its strengths.

“That’s why I love you,” he declared.

“Because I’m sentimental idiot? You have a terrible taste in man, now I’m sure.”

He clearly wanted to say something else, but Scott just kissed the hell out of him, with such passion that their teeth clanked. He didn’t break it till he ran out of air.

“So, when do we get a dog?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring dog on a spaceship. And you already have a zoo there.”

Scott froze.

“Are you talking about what I thought you were talking about?” 

“I hope you need a second pilot, because I can’t do anything else,” Reyes continued like nothing happened and stretched. “And that you like Chilean food.”

“Any food is better than Krogan,” Scott assured. “But I think Drack won’t be elated if you try to get in his domain.”

“I have a feeling that your team won’t be happy about my invasion and following take-over. But I’m not planning to stay for long, just to lay low until shitshow’s over.”

“Come on, you are my friend too,” Ryder was almost offended. “And I’m sure, guys will be fine with you. Well, except for Lexi, she might want to punch you, as she had to use all of our interesting meds on me.”

“I’m looking forward to have a hand to hand with asari,” Reyes laughed. 

He was laughing more now, and Scott was quite happy with such trend.

“And I’m quite sure that you are not a simple pilot,” he offered, like sharing some amazing fact he just learned.

“What gave me away?” Reyes moved closer.

“Mm, I don’t even know… Everything?”

“You’re too smart,” and he moved even closer. 

“Are you threatening me?”

“I’m thrilled,” now it was a hot breath close to Scott’s skin.

“Flatterer!”

“Who, me?”

“Ready for the next round?” Scott offered as a conclusion of their senseless exchange.

“What, again?” Reyes groaned and fell back into his pillow nest. “Five more minutes, please.”

“Did I wear you out, old man?” Scott received an expected dig in the ribs and continued. “Well, how about me giving you head? And then I’ll top, since you asked so nicely.”

“I’m over the moon”

“Don’t get too excited. I didn’t have any practice,” Scott got lower and got comfortable on Reyes’ thigh. “And that’s not my profile, if you know what I mean.”

“Come on, Ryder, I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Reyes patted his back, like they had a friendly chat about fishing or something equally neutral. “It’s like riding a bike - your hands should remember.”

“I have a strange feeling that you are not using bikes conventionally,” Scott smiled. “But I like the results - for example, this lateral looks fantastic.”

“Without you I had too much free time. So Keema started to teach me their angaran martial arts. Kind of Muay tai for grasshoppers. This woman kicks like a horse, you know. Month ago, I was one big bruise.” 

“Your story has too much Keema in it,” Scott noticed trying to make it sound like a joke. “You are not sleeping with her, are you?”

Reyes laughed again, mirth in his eyes.

“Who, me? With Keema? From her point of view that’s highly unlikely scenario. So, no. I dated with her sister, though. Not for long - I prefer smart women. And my list of requirements for men is so long that you’re the only suitable candidate.”

Ryder rolled his eyes - these tasteless compliments were his guilty pleasure and he knew that Reyes knew.

“Well, anyway, her sister introduced us, so it was not in vain. And answering your question - I mention Keema so frequently, because for all this time she was the only living being I contacted. And her dog, of course.”

“Makes sense. I didn’t put it that way,” Scott admitted. “She’s great sparring partner though. Not that you were in bad shape before, but now… I’m getting worried.”

“She said I started to gain fat in my confinement.” Tasteless compliments were Reyes’ guilty pleasure too, even as he tried to hide it. “So she decided to put me out of my misery. But I’m sure she just enjoys beating the shit out of me.”

“I totally understand her,” Scott couldn’t help himself. Smooth skin of Reyes’ abs was too tempting so he slid back and pressed his lips right above bellybutton. He didn’t mind light slap on the nape and smiled. “Maybe she’s just secretly in love with you?”

“I do know who Keema is secretly in love with and that’s definitely not me. My skin is not blue enough nor my eyes are enough big and beautiful.”

“Are you mental or what?” Scott argued. “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“You are a sweetheart, Scott Ryder,” Reyes did give him a bright smile.

“And hair. I love your hair. And cock. And voice.”

Reyes made small laugh, like he was surprised or something.

“Is it “Find one out of the list?” game or something?” 

“The only thing out of the list is your love for witty comments, Reyes.”

“Ok, ok,” Reyes got silent and guided Scott even lower. He complied with request and pulled off the blanket, getting to the task in hand. Scott kissed and licked and searched for most sensitive places and somewhere in the middle of the process lifted his eyes to enjoy the view of his lover’s face. He expected to see the whole picture - swollen lips, knitted brows, fierce look in half-lidded eyes. Instead he found that Reyes was entirely concentrated on something and not him and his ministrations. 

Scott stopped his ministration, leaving just his lazily moving fingers and followed Reyes’ gaze.

“Seriously? News?”

Reyes hissed and stopped Scott’s hand.

“Lost count of time, sorry.” He gave Scott apologetic smile. “We’ll have to take a break.”

“Well, as you wish. I’m surprised, though, wouldn’t expect you to say no to amazing blowjob.” Scott used Reyes’ hip to clean his hand as revenge and sat straight. “Especially for the news.”

“Don’t be mad, I’ll compensate it, promise,” Reyes gave him heated look and made volume higher.

“Ah, whatever. It’s still gonna be me in that show, by the way.”

“Someone’s multitasking?” Reyes moved practically to the edge of the bed to get a better view, tugged Scott closer and kissed his swollen lips. “Sorry to disappoint, but today primetime is not yours.”

Screen blinked, like someone had heard him, and news logo disappeared. Now on screen was dark and empty director Tann’s office. Director himself looked tired, sitting in front of the terminal with the half-empty bottle, staring at the screen. Looked like shooting caught him in the middle of some long and hard discussion.

_“Or let’s take, for example, colony on Elaaden. We did so much to get rid of krogans and what does this sucker do?” Voice from terminal was distorted by some modulator. Tann opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but didn’t. “He brings them back like silly dog brings back armed grenade. This is shitshow, right? And if it only ended on it! Kadara supports all his decisions, squid-cats won’t cooperate without him. Those Moshae and scar-faced jerk fuss about this jackass too. So, it’s time to do something.”_

“With Ryder?” Tann mumbled.

“_First - with krogans. Ryder is not a problem, he’s a walking dead with a bomb in his head, and we hold the detonator. You can’t even imagine what we can do to this little fucker with his AI. If he starts to make problems - will follow his old man, if he’s lucky enough. We should punish him for insolence, but people like him, so it can wait. Until elections, anyway. And we can even keep our hands clean - they can die in Scourge or some random shooting. It would be a pity to lose the ship and crew, but you can’t make an omelette without breaking some eggs, right?”_

“Elaaden is quite big… egg, don’t you think?” Tann’s mouth twisted.

“_I do. But that’s the only way to get rid of the krogans. Once and for all. And Ryder helped us here, by the way. He just gave them huge nuclear bomb and made it easier for us. Can you imagine the headlines: “Krogans proved to be rabid animals”, “Death of the whole planet - Pathfinder’s fault”? Perfect. So, back to work. Out.”_

Picture changed - instead of dark office on screen appeared some cargo container insides. Scott almost immediately focused on familiar nape and black hair, shining in uneven light of lantern and only then noticed jumpy salarian.

“I don’t like asking unnecessary questions but can’t help myself,” Reyes voice was all too smooth. “As far as I understand, it’s wise to withhold visiting of the certain Elaaden areas?”

“It’s wise to withhold visiting Elaaden at all, Mr. Vidal. Situation there is getting dangerously explosive.” Tann crossed hands on his chest and cleared his throat. He was nervous and camera that was oriented just on him, caught his fidgeting. “And I hope you do understand that this discussion is strictly private”.

“Privacy is included in the price, Director,” Scott was sure that Reyes was smiling and could even imagine that sly smile. “And as for your personal request. As you understand, porno industry in Andromeda is making its first steps, and krogans along with angara are not the most salacious species. But I think I found something that will, let’s say, satisfy your requirements.”

Picture changed again - now it was standard Nexus quarters, packed with stuff - furniture, crates with provision and other excesses. Camera was looking at the bed, where Tann was half-lying, modestly covered by some blanket. Next to him was some salarian woman. Scott looked closer and recognised his assistant, mostly by marks on her face.

Scott’s eyebrows lifted and he felt himself confused and disgusted. On the screen silent Tann was scrolling something in his data pad and Scott was ready to ask Reyes, what this all was about and how to unsee this strange scene, when salarian lady asked: 

“Let’s go through it one more time. I want to understand where exactly we fucked up. So, everything was delivered to Elaaden as you agreed with that Vidal?”

“Yes,” Tann didn’t look at her and Scott suddenly realized that director was obeying his secretary. Or whoever she was. “But right before the operation cargo was stolen by the Collective.”

“Remind me, didn’t we hire them to turn this fucking colony to radioactive dust? And paid them generously, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yes,” Tann said again in weak and small voice. “We discussed it with the Charlatan himself. But Vidal is an independent agent, maybe that’s the problem. Or some conflicts within the group. Or logistics issues, who knows. They are scum, stupid criminals, after all. And Charlatan’s no differs.”

“Or we were played”.

“Well, I thought about it, and we got some intel this morning, saying that Vidal and the Charlatan are one and the same. Were one and the same, actually. Anyway, op is cancelled, and we try to cut all the loose ties.”

“And what’s with that girl? What was her name again? I hate those codenames, like we are in the zoo or something”

“Vulpecula,” Director signed and rubbed space between his horns. “She didn’t contact us since Vidal’s murder. And it’s not an animal, it’s constellation back in the Milky Way. I made some research.”

“How clever of you. Hope you realise that you had to research everything beforehand. Make sure that she won’t contact anyone ever again. You can’t leave her alive, I hope you understand?”

“Of course, I do.”

“You think that's possible?”

“What?”

“That we got the Charlatan.”

“Looks like it. We’re still checking, but it seems to be true. When all will be confirmed - shall make a broadcast, I have some footage done, just in case. This would be very convenient, right?” Tann’s mood improved and he smiled to his… girlfriend?

“Yep.” She put her head on his shoulder. “At least once you did everything right - one dead body and nobody's wiser”.

Screen went dark for a second and then humanoid silhouette - not human, probably turian or angara - emerged from the darkness.

“We won’t tell you what to do,” voice was constantly changing - from heavy basso to countertenor. “We are not your enemies. We are your brothers and sisters, friends and beloved, brave enough to leave and not wishing to live in lies and to play by someone else's rules. We decide our own fate. We are the Collective. We are the Charlatan. The choice is yours.”

“The Initiative is based on honesty and transparency,” proclaimed smiling Tann in the next shot, and then the screen went black again, and a bit scary Collective logo appeared - red sun with three columns, and text “Choose truth”.

It ended abruptly and screen now was showing speechless asari, which just blinked at audience.

“We… will return to you soon,” she said at last and Reyes turned screen off, eyes bright with some devilish fire.

“And here we go,” he said with some strange tone.

“Did someone read too much vintage comics?” Scott quirked, getting his thoughts together at last. “You wrote the text, did you? Drama queen.”

“It was joined effort, but you are right, it’s a bit too v-for-vendettish,” Reyes tried to keep emotions under control, but his excitement was contagious. “On the other hand, clichés are easily transformed into battle-cries”.

“Wait. In just occurred to me - they didn’t know that you were the Charlatan for sure?”

“They knew. One of my team “sold me out” after my “murder”. And the Collective made good profits,” he smiled, extremely happy with himself. Scott loved to see Reyes like this. “But innocent smuggler, murdered to cover coup against krogans and director’s dirty secrets - much better plot, don’t you think?”

“And Tann really asked you for krogan porno?”

“Of course not, he’s a racist, after all. I added this part to the recording later,” smile became feral. “People always need some juicy scandal; the rest will follow.”

“By the way, how did you get the footage from Tann’s quarters? It looks like low-grade home-video, did you put cameras beforehand?”

Reyes got off the bed and went to get another drink. He couldn’t stay still; Scott knew that feeling. His naked body was so out of grey plastic and chrome of this place, like a goldfish frozen in a chunk of ice, and Ryder suddenly felt a pang of yearning for Karada’s sun, and wind, and drops of lake water on bronze skin.

“Did you ever give a thought about Tann’s assistant? Considering female’s position in their social structure and so on?” Reyes’ voice, warm like Kadara’s wind, brought Scott back to reality.

“Well, I did, but didn’t try really hard. Thought, that we are in new galaxy, so why not changing the rules… Wait, so she… How long did she work for you before all this started?”

“From the very beginning,” Reyes made another smug smile. “We separated during the Uprising but maintained contact. She was a double agent, of course, but decided to side with me in the end. Said I was understanding and funny. She’s STG material, I’m telling you.”

“You went to see her while I was asleep, right?” Scott was secretly proud of his own analytical abilities.

“Yep. Made sure she had left the Nexus before shit hit the fan. And checked the studio too.”

“And who helped you with broadcast? Sid?”

“Are you kidding me? Do I look like a person with a death wish? You quartermaster would’ve skinned me alive, if I got her little sis into this.”

“Ow. Yes, I think, I’d get my fair share too,” Scott decided that he had enough of details. He didn’t interfere with the Collective business and was perfectly fine with that. “But you understand that all this means the war between krogans and Initiative, right?”

“It means union between Elaaden and Kadara. After all, the Collective prevented colony elimination, and this is a fact all Heleus is now aware of.” Reyes’ smile was unkind. “Including angara who happen to value integrity. And absence of nuclear explosions in their cluster.”

“But you understand that I work for the Nexus still?” Scott decided to ask though he was sure that Reyes took care of his safety.

“My dear, you work for Initiative, not for the Nexus,” Reyes continued to stare into the fridge. “How come you don’t have any tonic and lemon? Tragedy.”

He made two new drinks and returned to bed, handing one of the glasses to Scott.

“We are having Parliament elections in three days. Alliance of the Collective, krogan, angara and outposts population has a guaranteed majority. And outposts - for your information - support the Pathfinder and not some pen pushers from the Nexus. So, we get most voices and Tann with his shadow bosses will be out of the game. To be honest, I’m a bit worried about manifestations with “Ryder is our President” slogans.”

“So, it was kind of gambit? Lose bishop to kill the queen?”

“Well, not the bishop. Reyes Vidal was a pawn in this game. So was Tann, by the way. I’m not sure how he got himself in all this, he’s not that jerk. Just a simple pen pusher, sometimes even empathic. And those who were behind him, as far as I know, didn’t get a hold on the others, so I’m almost sure they won’t risk showing up now.”

“And you robbed them blind, right?” Scott finished his drinks and got himself comfortable. Bed creaked under the weight of two bodies.

“That's the question of reputation,” Reyes gave him feather kiss with a hint of juniper. “Do something for free once and you’ll never get paid again. Look, for example, at you.”

“It’s low to roast me on my selflessness,” Scott pouted, “And we have you to make profits, my penny-pincher, so I can be as selfless as I wish.”

“It would be too much if we both were penny-pinchers.” Reyes agreed.

“I’m actually surprised you don’t charge me for sex, The Great and Terrible Charlatan.”

“We have mutually beneficial cooperation,” Reyes closed his eyes and Scott noticed how dark and long his eyelashes were. “I’ll let you know if anything changes. And I’m not the Charlatan any more.”

“How so?”

“Everything became too big and complicated for one person, so the Charlatan now is a... group of stakeholders. Like a director's board. I have a control stake, of course, but now I’m not the one making all the decisions. Especially in official field and outside Kadara.”

“Moving to big politics?”

“We won’t be the first, you know. And I don’t build for the spotlight.”

“So, you… retired or something?” Scott tried to get significant parts of the new info from all this. “Like the Dread Pirate Roberts?”

Reyes’ laugh made his skin tingle.

“Something like that, yes. Charlatan is not going anywhere. It’s just not Reyes Vidal now. And I do have retirement plans,” he winked and caressed Scott’s nape. “Don’t worry, my queen, we won’t get old languishing.”

He finished his drink in one long gulp and stretched on the bed. Scott immediately got closer and slid his hand down his hip.

“And what does your royal highness mean?”

“Hmm, let me think. Well, first kennel in Andromeda, couple of platinum and barite deposits. Some real estate. And lots of serious people with obligations”

“Cool,” Scott maneuvered himself on top of Reyes’ body. “But didn’t you die?”

“I did, yes. But you, Ryder, are very much alive,” Reyes started to kiss and bite tender skin of Scott’s neck. “And last year you made serious investments to Kadaran economy.”

“And what if I decide to leave you and run away with someone else?” Scott couldn’t help himself and smiled.

“I’ll probably hunt you down and kill you both,” Reyes said with a shrug and then pinned Scott to bed. He positioned himself between his knees with one sure move, eyes bright with lust. 

“Come on,” Scott whispered, lifting himself, getting closer and forgetting about everything else. “I’m still slick, so just… Come on.”

“Why all this rush, Scott?” Reyes smiled and held his hand wide. “You know how they say - waiting is the half of the pleasure.”

“Hell, no,” Scott hissed, trying to get some pressure on his yearning body. He was burning with desire in mere seconds. “Half of the pleasure is your cock, and the other half - when you move it, as fast and hard as possible. So, fuck off with your foreplay and fuck me now, or I’ll hurt you.”

“You’ re silver tongued devil, Scott Ryder,” Reyes smiled and started peppering Scott’s jaw and neck with kisses, not-quite touching the rest of his body.

“So what?” Scott was fighting the urge to switch positions again, mount Reyes and have his way with him. Spicy smell and the feeling of heavy body on top of his own short-circuited his brain and he started mumbling something like a broken toy.

“Told you already. I adore you cock, it’s amazing. It’s a pity I can’t have it with me all the time, would have to make some holster for it, but yes. It would be very convenient. Not so good as with you in whole, but much better than my own fingers” 

Filter between brain and mouth disappeared totally, not that Scott was concerned with this fact. Reyes, judging from the sounds he was making (and prominent hard-on) was totally ok with it. Scott half-expected a joke about most advanced inventions of sex industry and his own workshop with 3D printer, but Reyes just smiled. 

“Feel free to take it,” he agreed and moved his attention to his collarbones. “Not that I need it when you are away. And if I’m not mistaken, someone’s promised not so long ago that…”

<_Excuse my interruption, Mr. Vidal, Scott_> SAM’s voice filled the space of the quarters. <_But I ‘d like to draw your attention to the fact that Pathfinder Rix has just requested whereabouts of Pathfinder Ryder. I can lock the door, but I believe it will raise additional suspicions in Pathfinder Rix._>

Scott’s hears missed a bit and he froze - like been caught by cold stream in the warm sea. He didn’t even notice how Reyes moved away, stretching on the pillows next to him, just felt the absence of his body’s warmth.

“Under the bed or behind the curtain?” Scott shot him confused and panicked look and Reyes continued with a cocky smile. “Where will you hide me from your new friend?”

<_I would not recommend such primitive ways to fool Mr. Rix, even considering his good relations with Scott, it can be…_>

“Reyes is joking, SAM,” Scott got out of bed and tugged on his underwear, moves a bit aggressive. He didn’t want to look at Reyes, still covered with a blanket. “You see, he can’t take anything seriously, all the jokes and fun.”

Reyes reached out and took his wrist, smile vanishing from his face.

“I know that you are self-sure bastard and are not afraid of anything. And maybe you are even right,” Scott tried not to raise his voice, but turmoil of emotions was more than clear. “But I’m afraid, you know. Because I’m not sure I’ll survive if you die the second time.”

Reyes gave him a silent look, and it was something vulnerable in it. Scott allowed to get him back on the bed and Reyes hugged him, hiding his face. Scott was already sorry about what he had just said - he knew that it was just a protective reaction. He was very much the same - mix of sarcasm, insolence and stupid jokes was his shield, but he didn’t need to use it constantly. So, he tightened his arms around Reyes, trying to explain, to make him believe - he didn’t need it here. Not now, not with Scott.

“I’m with you” he whispered at last. Short but serious words, sounding like an oath. “You are not alone any more.”

Reyes nodded, but didn’t raise his head. He was taking short quick breaths and it was more than enough.

In a couple of minutes, he got himself together and sat straight.

“Well, do we have a plan? Weapons?” his voice was hoarse, and he was hiding his face.

“No plan, we’ll just talk,” loss of contact was making him sick, so he tugged Reyes back into embrace, back to his chest. Breathed in the smell of oddly sticking hair and rested his chin on top of Reyes’ head. “We don’t even know what’s the matter. Maybe it’s not about you at all. SAM, where Avitus is now?”

<_Mr. Rix is moving to your quarters, ETA…_>

“Three minutes,” Reyes signed and closed his fingers around Scott’s bicep, trying to stay upright. “You have time to find me some pants. Or to kiss me.”

“Like I’d choose something else,” Scott smiled. “Besides, Rix may get scared by your naked butt and leave us alone.”

<_I would not consider this as a plan, Pathfinder._>

“SAM, now it’s me joking,” Scott got closer and at last kissed Reyes, properly. He was not panicking anymore. Reyes is here - smart, and careful and dangerous like a wild challyrion, and if someone wanted to get him, they had to deal with Scott first. He really hoped that Rix was not looking for a bloodbath.

“Stay in bed and be yourself,” he said to Reyes. “Like you are having fun with one-night stand guy from the bar.”

“Sounds… reasonable,” Reyes lied but still got back in bed. Just in time.

“Ryder. We have a situation in atrium, Kandros needs our held. Crowd is looking for Tann’s blood,” Rix made several steps into the room, glanced at Scott and Reyes, who looked like he was caught in the middle of something. “Sorry, didn’t know you were not alone…”

He raised his hands as an apology, but his eyes moved back to Reyes. Scott realised that turian had a damn good memory and recognized the man. Ryder tried to think of his odds against fully armed Rix and even considering that Reyes was more than capable, their chances were slim.

Probably, all those thoughts were clear on his face, because turian shook his head and smiled:

“I always ask myself in such situations - what would Macen do. And here the answer is obvious. Good to see you back with the living, Mr. Vidal.”

Reyes’ just opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by SAM, announcing the arrival of Pathfinder’s sister Sara Ryder.

“Shiiiit,” Scott moaned, hiding his face in hands and asking, why it was happening with him. Reyes smirked, but nevertheless patted him on the back. “Listen, don’t even think about kissing hands and all that. I know you and I know Sara. She hates all this shit, and my sister hating you is not something I’m looking forward.” 

Scott suddenly realised that his sister’s meeting his… someone at last scares the shit out of him. Reyes, on the other hand, just gave him a mock salute and got out of the bed. He found his jumpsuit on the floor and started to get dressed, not minding Rix. Not that turian was showing any interest to either naked or dressed Vidal.

Reyes managed to close only one fastex, when door swoosh open and Sara Ryder appeared on the threshold.

“Hey, brother, there’s some shitshow happening in HQ, and we must… Oops. Sorry.” 

She blushed for a second but then looked at Reyes with all her attention. Scott finally got off the bed, torn between desires to shield Reyes or to hide behind him. Sara didn’t let him think. 

“Is it your dear dead Reyes?” she asked with confusion on her face. And then she noticed Rix and realised that tipped off. “Fuck!”

“No Sara, this is entirely different Reyes. This one’s alive. And don’t worry, Avitus knows.” 

Reyes gave Sara his best smile and hold out his hand. Sara instinctively put her hand in his and he bowed to press his lips against it.

“Glad we finally met”

“Same here, Mr. Vidal,” Sara got herself together fast. She took it after their father.

“Please, call me Reyes,” his smile was begging to be slapped off, if someone asked Scott. “Now I see why Scott didn’t want us to meet each other.”

Sara, on the other hand, was more than fine with Reyes’ attitude, smiling at him and Ryder felt himself horrified - he had never seen Sara like this. He always saw her as a version of himself - smaller, smarter and better looking, but still. Now she suddenly turned into a woman, taking compliments and all. And Reyes didn’t even turn his charm on full scale. 

The fact that Reyes’ jumpsuit was half open and showed more naked flesh than it should didn’t help the matters. At all. Scott felt a wave of jealousy - he and Sara were twins after all, so if Reyes liked him…

“Scott, you need to improve your emotion control,” Sara said with the hint of sarcasm in her voice. “We’ve just met, and you stand there with this face. Like we already decided to run away, get married and make six pretty kids.”

“In your dreams, sis,” Scott felt that his face was starting to burn. He had never felt jealous for Reyes before and didn’t like that feeling. “We must be somewhere, right?”

“As you say, Pathfinder,” Sara’s voice was dripping with sarcasm now. “But brother dear, be so kind as to put some pants on first.”

“Like you haven’t seen something there,” he argued, heading to the wardrobe.

“Oh, I’ve seen more than I wanted. You have a hickey on your knee along with teeth mark and I’m not sure it’s time or place to discuss the history of its appearance. So please, get dressed at last.”

Scott cast a quick glance at the mentioned knee, that - at grinning Reyes and felt his face was turning even brighter shade of red. 

“Sara.”

“What? Wait till I start telling him about your… endeavours. Then it will be “Sara”.”

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship” Reyes said turning to Sara and Scott was very close to slapping him just to get rid of the smug grin on his face.

“I’m sure, Mr. Vidal,” Sara’s expression was no better.

Help came from Avitus Rix. He put his hand on Scott’s shoulder and closed his talons, so Scott felt the pressure. 

“Ryder come on. Kandros is waiting. I believe that it would be wise for Mr. Vidal to stay here. Director knows him personally, after all. Not that anyone will listen.”

With that, Rix nodded and turned to leave. Sara followed, still having stupid smile on her face.

Scott looked at Reyes and felt like his heart was painfully tugging in his chest when Reyes smiled.

“Just… Be here when I’ll return,” he asked.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. If you notice anything terrible - let me know, I'll fix it.


End file.
